El Griego Implacable
by MaryGabanna
Summary: 13 años atrás, Edward Markides echó de su cama a una joven princesa. Todavía ahora a Bella se le sonrojaban las mejillas al recordar su juvenil intento de seducción. Rechazar a una Bella ligera de ropa fue el último acto de caballerosidad del melancólico griego. El escándalo que siguió destruyó su vida y destrozó a su familia...
1. Chapter 1

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Prólogo**

París

Tenía una tormenta en la cabeza, un sabor desagradable en la boca y una mujer desnuda en la cama. Esto último bastaba para hacerle olvidar todo lo demás. Era suave, su piel desnuda parecía seda bajo aquellas manos suyas que resultaban demasiado torpes. Las manos pequeñas de ella calmaban su frustración, encendiendo su excitación con dedos sabios que parecían seguir el rastro de su piel mientras su boca prendía fuego a otros puntos... el ángulo de su mandíbula, la juntura del cuello, y más abajo.

Él trató de abrazarla con brazos de plomo, todavía pesados por el alcohol y el sueño, pero ella se rió con picardía y escapó de él. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, así que él volvió a caer sobre las almohadas. La neblina de su cabeza se agudizó mientras trataba de encontrarle sentido a las cosas. Pero no podía pensar con ella atacándole desde una dirección diferente. Su boca era un círculo de fuego en el interior de una rodilla, su lengua fuego en la piel de su muslo.

Aquellas sensaciones se abrieron un hueco en su dolor de cabeza, pequeñas fisuras de recuerdos que cobraban vida. Recuerdos de su llegada a París siguiendo las órdenes de su padre, de los gritos de su padre, de su contestación y del golpe que sintió en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía opción...

Sentía la lengua dormida, la boca seca y el poco familiar sabor del whisky en el aliento. ¿Cuánto había bebido?

La sangre se le agolpó en los oídos, retumbándole por el cráneo, que le dolía más a cada latido del corazón, un latido que le bombeaba la sangre hacia el sur, hasta que otra parte de él comenzó a latir. Sintió dos manos pequeñas abrazándole, y la respiración se le quedó retenida en los pulmones. Manos frías. Manos suaves. Manos fascinantes.

Y entonces, cuando creía que ya no podía seguir soportándolo, ella le pasó la lengua por la punta. Fue sólo un roce, pero se retorció debajo de ella como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

Se llevó la mano al corazón, que le latía a toda prisa, convencido de que el cráneo se le debía de estar hinchando a cada martilleo. ¿Aquello era idea de su padre para sellar el acuerdo y que no hubiera marcha atrás?

Desde las pútridas profundidades de su cerebro confundido por el alcohol, todo parecía posible. Ambos se habían mostrado firmes en que el compromiso debía seguir adelante. Así que habían puesto a Tanya desnuda en su cama para que lo sedujera y para que tal vez concibiera un hijo, lo que significaría que no habría posibilidad de escapar, ninguna opción de evitar el destino que su padre había labrado para él.

Se rascó la frente sudorosa con una mano y deseó poder pensar con claridad, deseó poder disipar la niebla que llenaba su cerebro, pero sabía que podía ser cierto. Después de aquella noche, sabía que sus padres eran capaces de cualquier cosa. Su destino estaba sellado. No había vuelta atrás.

Entonces Tanya lo montó a horcajadas sin dejar de sujetarlo con una mano, y él retiró el brazo y volvió a abrir los ojos, luchando contra el dolor que le atravesó la frente mientras trataba de enfocar la mirada en la oscuridad.

Tanya se movió encima de él, guiándole a través de la capa de vello de su entrada, y el fuego volvió a encenderse cuando lo colocó en aquel dulce y húmedo punto. Pero un latigazo de rebeldía le atravesó el cerebro.

Aunque no había nada que pudiera hacer respecto a aquel matrimonio, no permitiría que lo tomaran como si fuera un trofeo de guerra.

Si alguien se dedicaba al pillaje, ése sería él. Y Tanya iba a enterarse de ello.

Soltando un gruñido que retumbó en su cabeza como un cañonazo, se incorporó sujetándole los brazos y colocándola debajo de él antes de que su grito de sorpresa se extinguiera. Le latía la cabeza ante aquel movimiento brusco y su estómago se revelaba, pero tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza. Por un instante permitió que sus manos subieran por el dulce cuerpo de Tanya. Esta vez, atrapada debajo de él, no escaparía. Le cubrió los senos, que eran más pequeños de lo que había esperado, pero no era la primera vez que la realidad no se ajustaba a las expectativas. Además, eran firmes y estaban erectos, y en medio de la niebla que cubría su cerebro, no tenía intención de protestar. Además, eran lo mejor que había sentido en toda la noche. Y si podía sentir algo, lo que fuera, a través de la zona de guerra que era su cabeza, lo haría.

Aun así, la haría pagar por jugar aquel papel en el sórdido acuerdo de negocios de sus padres. Inclinó la cabeza y se introdujo uno de sus senos tirantes en la boca. El cuerpo de Tanya se arqueó bajo el suyo, estremeciéndose cuando su mano le sujetó el otro pecho y lo apretó con fuerza y no poca rabia.

¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar atraparle? Había accedido a casarse con ella, ¿no era así? En su interior creció un fuego, alimentado por el whisky, el deseo y aquella mujer de carnes firmes que se había metido donde no debía.

Él había dado su palabra a sus padres. ¡Maldita fuera, pagaría por esto!

A través de su cerebro cubierto de niebla y del fuerte latido de la sangre, la escuchó gritar, trató de entender la razón y finalmente le soltó el seno que tenía fuertemente agarrado entre los dientes apretados. Era un milagro que no le hubiera hecho sangre. Ella se relajó al instante, y él le quitó el resto de la tensión lamiendo y succionando hasta que volvió a acurrucarse como un gatito, enredando sus piernas de seda alrededor de las suyas en muda y ancestral invitación.

Había terminado de jugar con ella. Tanya estaba a punto, él lo sabía, así que se retiró trazando círculos indolentes alrededor del manojo de terminaciones nerviosas que la llevaron a gritar de placer mientras él se colocaba en su apretada entrada.

Otra sorpresa. Consideraba a Tanya una mujer de mundo. Tenía cuatro años más que él, estaba convencido más allá de toda duda de que había tenido una buena cantidad de amantes. Y sin embargo...

Empujó contra su piel húmeda pero que a la vez se resistía extrañamente, y sintió cómo se ponía tensa debajo de él, notó cómo contenía el aliento.

«No puede serlo», pensó. Sólo estaba borracho y torpe, y esta vez...

Entonces la escuchó gritar, y hubo algo familiar y al mismo tiempo inesperado en su voz que provocó que se le helara la sangre. Se apartó, luchando contra la llamada de su cuerpo para aliviarse. Su cabeza protestó contra aquellos movimientos bruscos mientras él buscaba enloquecido el interruptor que sabía que tenía que estar por algún lado. La luz inundó la habitación e hizo explosión en su cabeza. Unos arponazos de dolor le atravesaran los ojos, pero no tuvo más remedio que ignorarlos para poder averiguar si lo que se temía era cierto.

Y entonces se giró, y el insoportable dolor de cabeza fue la última de sus preocupaciones. Isabella Lombardi, la hermana adolescente de su mejor amigo, estaba desnuda en su cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par y asustada como un conejito atrapado por la luz. Tenía el largo y rojizo cabello enredado alrededor de la cabeza, y movía las blancas piernas con incomodidad sobre la ropa de cama.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —cada palabra chocaba contra su cabeza como un disparo. El efecto que tuvieron en ella resultó todavía más devastador. Parecía mortalmente herida cuando se apoyó contra el cabecero de la cama, subiendo las rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos.

—Quería darte algo —le temblaba el labio inferior, un labio inferior que él se había sentido tentado a besar con frecuencia, aunque nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría—. Vine a... entregarme a ti.

— ¡No! —bramó él levantándose de la cama y arrastrando la colcha de damasco con él para cubrir su desnudez hasta que pudiera alcanzar su bata.

Era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Era virgen. Y aunque él había pensado que tal vez algún día, en el futuro... pero ahora ya no cabía aquella posibilidad. Nunca. No después de aquella noche.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

—Estaba pensando en que quería hacerte un regalo de cumpleaños.

Allí estaba otra vez aquel temblor del labio. Y entonces vio en su seno la marca de sus dientes allí donde la había mordido en su rabia, y la visión de aquella marca roja en su piel perfecta le provocó una nueva punzada de dolor.

Oh, Dios, aquello estaba mal en muchos sentidos. Había estado a punto de tomarla, de hundirse en ella, de castigarla como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

Y le había hecho daño.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Tienes que irte.

—Pero...Edward...

— ¡Tienes que irte!

—Ibas a hacerme el amor. Es verdad. ¿Por qué te detuviste?

Él gruñó.

— ¡Porque no sabía que eras tú!

— ¿Y quién creías que era? — Bella tuvo el valor de indignarse, y él estuvo a punto de reírse. A punto. Porque aquello no tenía nada de gracioso.

—Sal de aquí.

—Pero te quiero.

—Tienes dieciséis años. No puedes quererme.

—Pero tú me quieres. ¡Me lo dijiste!

Edward se dio la vuelta bruscamente con los puños apretados en la frente, luchando contra la agonía interior, contra la injusticia y la insensatez que acompañan el recuerdo de un día lleno de prados verdes, margaritas, cielo azul y una joven que siempre le había parecido perfecta para él.

Sintió su mano en el hombro y se giró. Bella estaba desnuda y temblorosa, con la blanca piel de gallina, los rosas pezones erectos y duros. Ella le tomó la mano y se la colocó en un seno de modo que el duro pezón sobresaliera en su palma y sus dedos se curvaran sobre su carne firme, provocando que su cuerpo volviera a cobrar vida de nuevo.

—Te deseo —dijo con una osadía que Edward no había visto nunca en ella con anterioridad. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo, y aquella osadía la llevó a extender la mano hacia el lugar donde él seguía hinchado—. Por favor, hazme el amor.

Edward se sintió tentado. Ella se acercó más, tomando su silencio por un sí, apretándole los senos contra el pecho, succionándole la piel mientras una nueva agonía cruzaba la dolorida mente de Edward. Podría tomarla ahora y nadie lo sabría nunca. Nadie lo sospecharía. Una noche perfecta antes de casarse con Tanya. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Le pasó los dedos por la cortina de su cabello, acariciándoselo con los pulgares, apretándole los labios contra el pelo. Y ella lo miró con tal expresión de adoración en los ojos, con tanto amor y confianza, que Edward se sintió enfermo por haberlo siquiera considerado. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle aquello a Bella, acostarse con ella una noche y luego anunciar su compromiso con otra mujer al día siguiente?

Eso no podía suceder.

No podía permitir que sucediera.

Ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Márchate —le dijo apartándole los brazos de su cuerpo, apartando de sí la tentación—. No te quiero aquí.

La confusión iluminó las facciones de Bella.

—No hablas en serio.

— ¡Vístete y sal de aquí!

—Pero te quiero. Y tú me quieres a mí.

— ¡Como a una hermana! —le espetó Edward. Aquella mentira surgió debido a la certeza de que una ruptura limpia podría ser cruel, pero era el único camino—. ¿No lo entiendes? Te quiero como a una hermana. Nada más.

El hermoso rostro de Bella se arrugó. Los ojos se le llenaron de unas lágrimas que le resbalaron por las mejillas.

—Pero tú dijiste...

— ¡No importa lo que dijera! ¿No lo entiendes? Nunca podré quererte de otra manera. Y ahora márchate y regresa a tu habitación antes de que alguien te vea.

—Pero Edward...

-¡Vete!

* * *

Espero que les guste, es una adaptación a un libro que me ha gustado mucho y quería compartirla con todos ustedes.

Un beso - MaryGabanna


	2. Chapter 2

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Isla de Montvelatte, trece años después

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

No era sólo el picor en la nuca y el nudo en la garganta lo que tenían a Isabella Lombardi en plena alerta. Era el modo en que el aire parecía más ligero, más tenso, como si el gran número de velas del gigantesco comedero del castillo hubiera consumido hasta la última gota de oxígeno de la atmósfera, dejando un vacío que necesitaba llenarse.

Y entonces se abrieron al fondo de la estancia las antiguas puertas de madera, e incluso el aire de sus pulmones desapareció. Edward Markides, el hombre al que había jurado no volver a ver jamás, estaba por fin en Montvelatte. Vestido íntegramente de negro, ocupaba por completo la ancha entrada como una nube oscura. Sus ojos escudriñaban intensamente a la multitud congregada para el ensayo de la cena de la boda. Una oleada de adrenalina se estrelló contra ella, clavándola en la silla y amenazando con liberar recuerdos de trece años atrás que estaban enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente.

Aunque al parecer no era un lugar suficientemente profundo.

Y sin embargo, una marea de recuerdos no deseados no podía compararse con verlo en persona. El Edward de sus sueños no deseados no podía compararse con aquel hombre, que parecía más un guerrero a punto de entrar en batalla que un viejo amigo de la familia. ¿Había sido siempre tan alto? ¿Había sido siempre capaz de llenar todo un espacio con su mera presencia? Y a pesar de su actitud guerrera, ¿había tenido siempre aquel aspecto tan bueno?

Bella tragó saliva.

No necesitaba que tuviera tan buen aspecto. No quería que lo tuviera. Debería irse ahora, escabullirse aprovechando la confusión de los camareros sirviendo multitud de comidas antes de que la viera, antes de tener que enfrentarse a él de nuevo y revivir la humillación de su último encuentro.

Y entonces su hermano se puso de pie a su lado, llamándole a gritos, y Bella supo que ya era demasiado tarde. Aquellos ojos de esmeralda que confiaba poder evitar encontraron su objetivo al ver a Emmett, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa hasta que aquellos mismos ojos se posaron en ella con tanta frialdad que Bella se estremeció. Cualquier atisbo de sonrisa se borró al instante antes de volver a clavarse en Emmett con decisión, como si el mero hecho de haberla mirado a ella hubiera sido un error.

Una vez liberada de la mirada fría como una tumba de Edward, Bella sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sabía que Edward Markides no era la clase de hombre que olvidara y perdonara, pero estaba claro que tampoco tenía problemas en guardar resentimiento. Y por la expresión de su rostro, parecía tan poco entusiasmado como ella de volver a verla.

Muy bien. En cuanto se celebrara aquella boda, no volverían a verse nunca más, y mucho más felices serían ambos.

Así que ella estaba allí, tal y como le habían advertido que sucedería. Edward apretaba y aflojaba los puños a los costados al ritmo de su corazón. Una rabia profundamente arraigada le tiñó la visión de rojo. Siempre había creído que estar advertido suponía tener ventaja. Aquel principio le había servido a lo largo de los años tanto en su vida profesional como en la privada, y sin embargo ahora, al encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer que había hecho más por destrozar la seguridad financiera de su familia que cualquier tiburón con el que había tenido que tratar en su momento, aquel viejo dicho no servía. Porque hasta aquel instante no se había dado cuenta de la profundidad de su resentimiento. Era como si al verla se le hubieran reactivado todas las brasas de ira y de amargura, reabriendo viejas heridas.

No quería estar allí aunque fuera la boda de su mejor amigo, porque eso significaba volver a verla y verse arrojado de nuevo a aquellos días oscuros.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire, cargado de aromas a ajo, romero y venado asado, y percibió algo más en la mezcla... el deber. Porque no tenía más remedio que estar allí. A lo largo de los años había aprendido que la vida no siempre te daba lo que querías. Edward estaba allí, y se esperaba de él que fuera su compañero durante la fiesta nupcial, que fuera su pareja a lo largo de las festividades, que incluso la tomara entre sus brazos y la sacara a bailar. No había advertencia posible que pudiera prepararle para eso.

Debería haber llevado una mujer. Podría haber escogido entre muchas, incluso después de haber terminado su breve relación con Victoria. Maldijo la decisión de haber llegado solo, aunque seguía pensando que tenía su lógica. Llevar a una mujer a una boda tenía mucho peligro. Hacía que se les cruzaran ideas por la cabeza, ideas que no tenían cabida en las relaciones de Edward.

— ¡Edward! —escuchó al hermano de Bella saludarle a través del murmullo de las conversaciones y del sonido de la música.

Los dos hombres se abrazaron brevemente antes de darse unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ella los miró, incapaz de moverse, esperando el inevitable momento en el que Emmett le presentara a su futura esposa, el momento en que Bella tendría que mirarle a los ojos, saludarle y fingir que lo que había ocurrido trece años atrás nunca sucedió.

—Así que éste es Edward Markides —dijo Rosalie reclinándose en la silla que había dejado libre Emmett—. Es muy guapo, ¿no? Casi tan guapo como Emmett.

«Más».

Aquel pensamiento canalla llegó sin que lo esperara, pero por mucho que trató de acallarlo, la verdad no podía negarse. Su hermano había heredado lo mejor de los genes de su padre, y era más que guapo, y más todavía con su uniforme de gala de chaqueta granate y fajín ceremonial. Pero Edward, con aquella mezcla única de madre de Montvelatte y padre greco-chipriota, tenía algo más aún. Parecía como si hubiera sido bendecido con los mejores genes que el Mediterráneo podía ofrecer, una mezcla de cabello oscuro, ojos profundos y facciones cinceladas. Cuando tenía veintiún años había sido el hombre más guapo que ella había visto. Trece años después era un hombre en su apogeo.

Estaba quitando ropa

—Supongo que sí —respondió mientras agarraba su copa, buscando algo sólido a lo que agarrarse mientras se decía a sí misma que no era más que un hombre, un mortal como todos los demás.

Y entonces volvió a alzar la vista.

Bajo la luz del salón de baile, su cabello cobrizo brillaba sano y espeso, sus fuertes facciones se complementaban con el juego de luces y sombras, y cada uno de sus ángulos hablaba de nobleza.

¿Mortal? Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que tener el aspecto de un Dios? No era de extrañar que una vez creyera que estaba enamorada de él. Cualquier niña habría sido lo suficientemente ingenua para creérselo, para pensar que tal vez hubiera algo más, teniendo en cuenta que aquel hombre era el mejor amigo de su hermano y lo veía prácticamente todos los días de su vida. Además, siempre la trataba como si ella fuera algo especial.

¿Qué adolescente no habría cometido el mismo error que ella? Bella aspiró con fuerza el aire y agarró con más fuerza la base de la copa. Por aquel entonces era muy joven y muy impresionable.

Gracias a Dios ya no era tan ingenua ni se dejaba llevar por las hormonas. Y gracias a Dios, aquella situación tan traumática terminaría pronto. Un día, tal vez dos, y la boda y las formalidades asociadas a ella habrían tocado a su fin, y ambos se marcharían de la isla.

Estaba deseando que llegara ese momento.

—Ya veo por qué es tan popular entre las mujeres —continuó Rosalie—. Aunque no puedo creer que ahora esté solo. Esperaba que trajera una pareja.

A Bella no le importaba. Edward tenía reputación de donjuán, la misma etiqueta que había colgado de su hermano hasta que conoció a Rosalie. Si Edward estaba solo, no le cabía duda de que se trataba de una situación temporal.

Tal vez ella entrara en razón —murmuró Bella. La otra mujer giró la cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿No te cae bien? Creí que habíais crecido juntos como una gran familia feliz. Al menos así es como lo cuenta Emmett.

Bella se encogió de hombros y forzó una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes cómo es esto, dos son compañía y tres son multitud. Ellos siempre han sido los mejores amigos, y yo siempre he sido la hermana pequeña de Emmett.

Tal vez puso demasiado énfasis en las últimas palabras, o quizá encerraban un punto de amargura. El caso es que Rosalie se la quedó mirando un instante, como si estuviera sopesando su respuesta. Luego asintió y le apretó la mano.

—Creo que lo entiendo.

Bella sintió una oleada de afecto hacia aquella mujer australiana que pronto se convertiría en su cuñada.

Los dos hombres se giraron entonces, Emmett señaló hacia ellas y Bella sintió una punzada en el estómago que la hizo hundirse más en la silla. Dejó rápidamente la copa que todavía sujetaba e hizo un esfuerzo por componer una sonrisa de plástico cuando se acercaron.

—Supongo que recuerdas a Bella, por supuesto —dijo su hermano abriendo camino, y aquella nube oscura se cernió peligrosamente sobre ella antes de que tuviera oportunidad de encontrar los pies, aunque seguramente no habría recordado cómo se utilizaban. Estaba tan cerca de ella que no se atrevió a llevar a cabo aquella proeza. Porque su mirada se le había clavado sin el menor asomo de calidez por volver a verla.

Se dio cuenta al instante de que era obra suya. Ella había borrado cualquier buen recuerdo de sus años juntos con un único y estúpido acto. Y ahora, tal y como había hecho trece años atrás, Edward seguía haciéndole pagar el precio.

Tantos años después. Bella no era más que una adolescente entonces. Cometió un único y estúpido error. ¿Tan imperdonable era lo que había hecho?

—Edward —dijo, porque necesitaba romper el silencio que se extendía como un alambre tensado entre ellos—. Cuánto tiempo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo... Me ha emocionado mucho ver cuanta gente ha leído la historia y la han puesto en favoritos  
Me gustaría que dejaran comentarios, no saben la alegría que me daría eso...  
¡Un beso!


	3. Chapter 3

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

La mirada abrasadora que él le dedicó por respuesta le hizo ver a Bella que pensaba que no había sido tiempo suficiente. Luego inclinó la cabeza en breve saludo.

—Princesa —dijo, y Bella tragó saliva. El modo en que lo dijo hacía que sonara como un insulto, pero antes de que pudiera relajar las cuerdas vocales lo suficiente como para decirle que podía llamarla Bella, como siempre, Emmett ya se había girado para presentarle a su prometida, y Edward había cortado el contacto con ella.

Rosalie tenía sin duda más presencia de ánimo que la otra mujer, porque se levantó de la silla para saludar al amigo de toda la vida de Emmett con una sonrisa amplia y amable.

—Emmett siempre ha insistido en que me superaría en todo. En cuando a encontrar una esposa perfecta, me temo que debo concederle a él el mérito.

Rosalie se rió brevemente.

—Emmett me dijo que eras encantador. Me sorprende que no hayas encontrado todavía a la mujer de tus sueños.

Bella se revolvió en la silla mientras esperaba la respuesta de Emmett, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué. Hacía mucho que había abandonado la idea de ser ella la mujer de sus sueños. Hacía mucho que había dejado de importarle con quién estaba. Así que llenó su vaso de agua para distraerse.

—Edward nunca se casará, estoy seguro —respondió Edward en nombre de su amigo—. Ninguna mujer es suficientemente buena para él.

«Y Bella menos que ninguna». Ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente buena como para acostarse con él.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza detrás de ella mirando a su futuro esposo y sonrió.

—Dime, Edward, ¿cómo se encuentra tu padre? Emmett me contó que estaba muy enfermo.

—Lo estuvo, aunque por suerte ya ha salido del estado crítico. El mes pasado sufrió otro ataque. Mi madre os pide disculpas por no venir a la boda, pero no puede dejarle ahora.

—Siento que no puedan estar aquí los dos, pero me alegro de conocerte al menos a ti —dijo Rosalie—. Emmett me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Nada bueno —añadió Rafe urgiéndoles a todos a sentarse mientras aparecían unos camareros surgidos de la nada llevando otro plato y rellenando las copas de vino y los vasos de agua. Edward tomó asiento al lado de Rosalie, y, con un suspiro de alivio, Bella se refugió a la sombra de su hermano, contenta de que la barrera de la pareja feliz la separara del recién llegado.

—No puedo reprocharte que no hayas llegado a la boda, pero te has perdido el ensayo. ¿Qué te retuvo? Se suponía que tenías que haber llegado hace días.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se llevó la copa de vino a los labios. Bella pensó que no iba a responder hasta que por fin habló.

—El mercado estadounidense ha estado un poco nervioso, y con él algunos de nuestros clientes. No me parecía bien irme tan pronto. De hecho, tengo que volver justo después de la boda.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—No me mencionaste a esos clientes nerviosos en tus correos.

—Vas a casarte, hay cosas que no necesitas saber —aseguró Edward—. Además, ya tienes suficiente con ocuparte de las finanzas de Montvelatte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se encarga James? Después de todo, tú mismo lo escogiste como director.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron de forma antinatural mientras miraba en silencio hacia le gente con la mandíbula apretada.

Bella escogió aquel instante para beber agua, necesitaba algo fresco. El error fue girar la cabeza y que sus ojos se cruzaran una vez más con los del hombre que estaba sentado tres asientos más allá y que la estaba mirando fijamente. Bella sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

—Oh, tenía mis razones —murmuró en voz baja sin apartar los ojos de los de ella para que no le quedara ninguna duda de que había esperado hasta el último momento para acudir a la boda de su mejor amigo y así evitarla.

Emmett hizo amago de continuar con la discusión, pero su prometida se lo impidió poniéndole la mano en la muñeca.

—Emmett, Edward ya está aquí, a tiempo de sobra para la boda. Eso es lo único que importa.

El hermano de Bella se encogió de hombros y lo dejó estar. Al mismo tiempo, Edward apartó los ojos de ella, lo que permitió al menos reclinarse en la silla y desaparecer tras el escudo de su hermano. Se le había acelerado el pulso de pronto, como si hubiera subido corriendo las escaleras de mármol del castillo.

Aquello era una locura. Debería marcharse... decirles que tenía jaqueca. Casi era cierto. Diría que le dolía la cabeza y se retiraría a dormir pronto, y así sólo quedaría la boda al día siguiente y la fiesta, y después ya no tendría que volver a ver a Edward. No tendría que sentir su odio en cada mirada, en cada palabra.

Casi había conseguido reunir el valor para levantarse y pronunciar las palabras que necesitaba decir cuando la música cambió de pronto de ritmo y la orquesta tocó los acordes de un vals. Su hermano se puso de pie antes que ella, tomó la mano de su prometida y se la llevó a los labios.

—Vamos, cara. Están esperando el baile.

—Pero es después de la boda, ¿no? Durante la fiesta.

No todas estas personas podrán venir a la fiesta —aseguró Emmett haciendo un gesto que abarcaba toda la sala—. Muchos de ellos son habitantes del pueblo que mañana tendrán trabajo preparando las flores o en la cocina. Esta noche es nuestro modo de darles las gracias de forma especial.

Rosalie sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Y por supuesto, no vamos a decepcionarles —le tomó la mano y se puso de pie. La gente rompió a aplaudir cuando Emmett guió a Rosalie hacia la pista de baile y tomó a la futura princesa de Montvelatte entre sus brazos. Sus cuerpos se movieron al ritmo de la música mientras se miraban a los ojos. Su amor resultaba palpable.

Amar tanto a alguien y que ese amor fuera correspondido... ¿qué se sentiría? Bella suspiró mientras los observaba girar sin esfuerzo por la pista de baile como si fueran uno solo. Ahora que todo el mundo tenía la vista clavada en ellos era su oportunidad de escapar. Retiró la silla hacia atrás y recogió el bolso en el mismo movimiento.

—Estás distinta —dijo una voz grave a su lado. Eran palabras inocentes y al mismo tiempo acusadoras.

Bella tragó saliva. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse acobardar por Edward, aunque se sentía incapaz una vez más de ponerse de pie.

— ¿Te refieres a que estoy vestida?

La expresión de Edward se hizo más sombría y dura, y ella se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, deseando habérselo pensado dos veces antes de decir aquellas palabras. A juzgar por la cara de Edward, quedaba claro que lo último que necesitaba ninguno de los dos era recordar aquella noche.

Pero ¿qué esperaba él? Su actitud no había sido precisamente conciliatoria desde que entró en la sala y la miró por primera vez.

—Quise decir que has crecido —gruñó Edward cuando se recuperó.

—Han pasado trece años. Es normal que me haya hecho mayor desde entonces —Bella dejó escapar un suspiro—. La gente cambia con el tiempo, Edward. Tal vez tú deberías intentarlo.

No tenía ningún sentido seguir allí. Bella se puso de pie, decidida esta vez a marcharse. Así sería más fácil. No tendría que decir que le dolía la cabeza. Edward no le pediría ninguna explicación. Estaría encantado de que se fuera.

Pero Edward se había puesto de pie también y le estaba bloqueando la salida.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Me marcho.

—No puedes irte todavía.

Debía de estar bromeando.

—Lo siento, pero haré lo que me venga en gana. Así que, ¿te importa apartarte de mi camino?

—Es la cena de ensayo de Emmett y Rosalie.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Yo estaba aquí, ¿recuerdas? No soy yo la que he llegado tarde.

Edward apretó los músculos de las mandíbulas. Sus ojos se volvieron más duros y fríos.

—Tal vez no, pero eso no significa que puedas evadir tus responsabilidades ahora —señaló hacia la pista de baile—. Tu hermano espera que nos unamos a ellos —le ofreció el brazo a regañadientes—. ¿Vamos?

Bella parpadeó y negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Debes de estar loco.

Edward miró hacia la pareja, que seguía bailando. —Se supone que debemos unirnos a ellos.

Bella tragó saliva para pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. ¿Esperaba que bailara con él? De ninguna manera. Una cosa era hacerlo en la recepción formal, pero bajo ningún concepto lo haría ahora. No tenía estómago para ella.

—Lo siento —dijo agarrándose a su anterior excusa—. Me temo que tengo una terrible jaqueca. Tengo que irme, de verdad.

Edward frunció el ceño. En sus ojos había desaprobación y algo más.

—Tienes miedo.

Ella se puso tensa ante la acusación, ofendida por el reto y porque encerraba algo de verdad.

— ¿Miedo a que tú empeores mi dolor de cabeza? — respondió dándole la vuelta a la tortilla a su favor—. Oh, admito que hay muchas posibilidades de que eso ocurra.

Edward apretó todavía más los músculos de la mandíbula.

—Si yo puedo tolerar este inconveniente, estoy seguro de que tú también.

Sus palabras sonaron como gravilla sobre gravilla, rascando las cicatrices formadas tantos años atrás hasta que la carne quedó al rojo vivo y Bella prácticamente podía sentir la sangre manando de la herida

—Y no creas que te lo pediría si no tuviera que hacerlo, pero los demás nos están esperando para poder bailar ellos, así que dime: ¿vas a venir de buena gana o tengo que arrastrarte a la pista de baile?

Así que Edward tenía tan pocas ganas de bailar con ella como ella con él. Bella trató de averiguar por qué aquel pensamiento no le resultaba tan satisfactorio como debería. Pero no había tiempo, porque Edward tenía razón. La gente había vuelto la cabeza hacia ellos y los miraban expectantes, esperando a que se unieran a la feliz pareja. Bella pasó por delante de Edward con la barbilla bien alta, sin importarle si decidía seguirla o no, deseando que no lo hiciera para así poder marcharse.

Pero la siguió. No le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber que estaba justo detrás de ella. Podía sentir su proximidad, sentir el calor que generaba el hombre, con la misma intensidad con la que sentía el tacto de su vestido de seda color zafiro girando alrededor de sus talones mientras se dirigía con determinación a la pista de baile.

Apenas había puesto el pie en ella cuando Edward le tomó una mano y la hizo girar con tanta fuerza que chocó contra el muro de su pecho. Se quedó sin aliento y sin sentido. Edward la sujetó con fuerza, como si estuviera seguro de que fuera a salir volando en cualquier momento.

—Baila —le ordenó al ver que ella permanecía rígida durante demasiado tiempo.

Bella no quería tenerlo tan cerca, no quería sentir la presión de sus muslos ni el calor de su pecho. No quería que su mano quedara atrapada entre los dedos largos y cálidos que habían estado tan cerca de llevarla al paraíso tantos años atrás...

Perdida en el eco de aquellas sensaciones lejanas, dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes hasta que se las arreglaron para encontrar una especie de ritmo incómodo. Incómodo para ella, en cualquier caso. No había forma de saber qué pensaba o sentía Edward más allá de su abrumadora aura de resentimiento.

—Esto tiene gracia —dijo Bella, que no podía soportar sentir su contacto. Estar tan cerca de él le encendía la piel.

—Nadie dijo que fuera a ser divertido.

Edward la hizo girar como si estuviera hecha de paja, utilizando su tamaño para contrarrestar su resistencia y hacerla moverse del modo en que él quería. Exasperada, Bella aspiró con fuerza el aire y se arrepintió al instante. Los pulmones se le llenaron con el aroma de aquel hombre. Giró la cabeza desesperadamente para encontrar un poco de aire que no estuviera contaminado de su olor, y perdió el paso. Edward respondió apretándola todavía más contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? protestó ella echando los hombros para atrás para tratar de recuperar un poco de espacio.

—Intentar que parezcamos una pareja.

—No somos una pareja.

—Podemos al menos tratar de movernos en la misma dirección al mismo tiempo —gruñó él—. Tú sólo baila.

No volvió a decir nada después de eso, y Bella se lo agradeció. Así que trató de concentrarse en la música y olvidarse de los escalofríos que le recorrían la piel cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban. Así que cerró los ojos, pero fue un error. Sólo sirvió para aumentar la sensación. De alguna manera, sus cuerpos habían encontrado una especie de sincronismo, y a pesar de que Edward era la última persona del mundo con la que quería estar, el modo en que su cuerpo se movía contra el suyo resultaba embriagador.

Así que a pesar de sí misma, sintió cómo se relajaba entre sus brazos. ¿Para qué luchar contra ello? Después de todo, se trataba de guardar las apariencias. Pronto volverían a ser enemigos. Muy pronto, aquel momentáneo respiro en la batalla habría terminado. Pero al menos por el momento tenían una especie de tregua en la que el tiempo y el resentimiento quedaban en suspenso por la magia de la música y el baile. Y de pronto le vino a la cabeza la idea de que, si se sentía tan bien bailando con un hombre al que odiaba y que la odiaba, debía de ser increíble hacerlo si se amaran en uno al otro.

Bella apartó la cabeza de su hombro y abrió los ojos de golpe, como si acabara de regresar de un trance. Lo que necesitaba era distraerse de sus pensamientos, y mantener una conversación era la única herramienta que tenía a mano.

—Tengo entendido que nunca te casaste.

Bella sintió cómo aspiraba el aire.

—Todavía no.

—No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva —respondió ella con un aplomo que no sentía—. Estoy segura de que todavía hay esperanza para ti.

Las parejas empezaron a llenar la pista de baile alrededor de ellos, hombres y mujeres de rostro sonriente vestidos con sus mejores galas.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas en la mujer de tus sueños que se te escapa? —insistió Bella.

—No veo que tú tampoco lleves anillo.

—He estado ocupada.

— ¿Y yo no?

—Touché. Emmett me dijo que estabas amasando una fortuna. Dime, ¿cuándo tendrás suficientes millones como para poder descansar?

Bella sintió sus dedos tensarse en los suyos. —Creí que te dolía la cabeza.

—No ha evitado que me viera obligada a bailar. ¿Por qué iba a impedirme mantener una conversación? Sinceramente, me sorprende que no te hayas casado —continuó ella volviendo a pillar el paso—. A la gente le ha gustado siempre etiquetarlos a Emmett y a ti como donjuanes, pero siempre pensé que erais hombres familiares. Esperaba que te hubieras casado hace mucho.

—Tal vez debería haberlo hecho —la voz de Edward sonó como un gruñido mientras se paraba en seco. Miró a las parejas que los rodeaban como para asegurarse de que habían cumplido con su deber y entonces la soltó sin previo aviso—. Ya puedes irte.

* * *

¡Hola linduras! Aquí un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos, los que están leyendo la historia pero no me dejan ningún review y a los que la leen y me dejan uno.

Por fiiiiiss déjenme saber que piensan...

Dejo un agradecimiento especial a LUCYarg y a Lydia Zs Carlton, ¡Sin conocerlas las quiero un montón!


	4. Chapter 4

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Las mujeres y sus dolores de cabeza. ¿Quién los necesitaba? Edward se aflojó la corbata y luego se quitó los gemelos de oro y ónix, que dejó sobre la mesilla justo antes de quitarse los zapatos. Abarcó con la mirada la suite vacía y la cama de cuatro columnas con cierto remordimiento.

Tenía que haber llevado a Victoria . No tendría que haber puesto fin a su acuerdo cuando lo hizo, aunque en su momento le pareció lo más sensato. Aparte de su propia tendencia a jugar la carta de los dolores de cabeza, siempre era un riesgo llevar a cualquier mujer a una boda y esperar que no saliera de allí con sus propios pensamientos sobre vestidos de boda y lunas de miel.

Pero si la hubiera llevado, al menos estaría con alguien ahora. Alguien que le diera un masaje en los hombros y en las sienes y calmara también otra parte de su cuerpo... Kolasi! ¿Por qué diablos tenía ganas de sexo cuando tenía que enfrentarse a la peor noche de su vida?

No, no era la peor. La noche más negra y la explosión de acontecimientos que había detonado tuvieron lugar trece años atrás. Esta noche podría haber sido incómoda pero nada comparado con aquélla.

Y sin embargo, seguro que merecía algún tipo de compensación por haber tenido que enfrentarse de nuevo a Bella. Se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo antes de lanzarse sobre la cama y quedarse mirando fijamente el dosel.

Se había tomado como una ofensa el comentario de que había cambiado, pero no había forma de negarlo. Había crecido durante aquellos años, tenía los pechos más grandes y la cadera se había redondeado, dándole una forma más femenina.

Edward cerró los ojos, pero la imagen de Bella desnuda en su cama seguía nítida en su cabeza, con el cabello rojizo revuelto y la inconfundible marca de sus dientes sobre la perfecta piel de su seno.

Y sin embargo, era la expresión de sus ojos lo que se había grabado con más fuerza que cualquier otro recuerdo. Herida y consternada cuando la echó de su cama y de su vida.

Edward le dio un puñetazo a la almohada para acomodarla. Sí, Bella había cambiado. Aunque a él no le importaba el aspecto que tuviera. Suspiró y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, inquieto e insatisfecho. Quería sacarse de la cabeza todos los pensamientos relacionados con ella. Le había dicho que lo consideraba un hombre familiar. Tal vez lo hubiera sido mucho tiempo atrás, pero eso fue antes de que aprendiera lo que las familias esperaban de sus miembros.

Y aunque nunca había llegado a casarse con Tanya después de aquella noche, el alivio había sido muy corto. La consiguiente caída financiera requirió de toda su atención. Había necesitado de años de trabajo al lado de Emmett para recuperar la fortuna familiar, años en los que se había presionado mentalmente para conseguir el tipo de acuerdos que le reportaran millones, años en los que se había presionado físicamente con horas en el gimnasio para ejercitar sus músculos y que estuvieran a la altura de su mente. Y durante todos aquellos años no hubo tiempo para las mujeres, a menos que tuvieran un cuerpo caliente, el corazón frío y ausencia de planes de futuro.

No, el matrimonio y la familia no tenían cabida en su lista de prioridades.

Estaba tomando el desayuno cuando ella bajó.

Bella vaciló antes de entrar en la terraza empanada. Necesitó de un instante para ordenar sus pensamientos mientras absorbía la imagen de Edward sentado a la mesa dándole la espalda, bebiendo su café y leyendo el periódico.

Consideró la posibilidad de darse la vuelta y marcharse... siempre podía pedir que le llevaran algo al dormitorio. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Edward pareció presentir su presencia y miró hacia atrás. Fue sólo un segundo, pero la vio. El frío reconocimiento en sus ojos bastó para que lo supiera. Y Bella sabía que, si desaparecía ahora, sería como si estuviera huyendo. Él ya la había acusado una vez de tener miedo. No le daría la oportunidad de que volviera a pensarlo.

Así que estiró los hombros y cruzó la terraza haciendo resonar los tacones de sus sandalias sobre las baldosas.

¿Por qué iba a tener que acobardarse y acercarse en silencio? No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Había cometido un error vergonzoso cuando no era más que una adolescente, lo había aceptado y había seguido con su vida.

—Buongiorno —dijo decidida a no hacerle ver cuánto le hubiera gustado evitar otro encuentro con él tan pronto—. Es un día perfecto para una boda.

Y lo era. El cielo era de un azul infinito, y el sol proyectaba destellos de joya sobre el mar en calma.

Bella le dio la espalda a la vista y se sentó frente a él. A pesar de su bravuconería, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, pero algo, curiosidad o mero impulso, la llevó a alzar la vista hacia él.

Debió haber imaginado que estaría mirándola.

Durante un instante, sus ojos se conectaron antes de que ella apartara la mirada y le pidiera a la doncella que acababa de entrar que le sirviera café.

— ¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó a Edward. Tenía ganas de provocarle para que no supiera cuánto la perturbaba. Ella no había dormido bien.

Edward cerró el periódico que estaba leyendo y se reclinó en la silla, colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—He dormido de maravilla.

—Excelente —dijo ella sonriendo con excesivo entusiasmo. Se sirvió un poco de miel en el yogur y declinó la oferta de las pastas y el pan—. He quedado con Rosalie a las diez —dijo a modo de explicación, aunque nadie se la había pedido—. No tengo mucho tiempo.

— ¿No sería mejor que tomaras un desayuno decente?

— ¿Hay algo indecente en el yogur con miel? No me había dado cuenta.

Bella se llevó la cuchara a la boca, consciente de que él estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pues que mirara.

Abrió los labios y entrecerró los ojos antes de abrir la boca del todo y chupar de la cuchara el cremoso yogur.

Desde luego, había algo indecente en su boca. Mientras la miraba, una pequeña mota de miel le corrió por el labio, una gota minúscula que brillaba como el oro bajo la luz del sol. Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quedarse en la silla y no limpiársela él mismo. Seguía mirándola hipnotizado cuando la punta de su rosa lengua emergió y le lamió los labios.

Era como si le hubiera lamido a él. Sintió una descarga eléctrica en dirección sur al recordar cuando lo hizo. Entonces era virgen, y le había saboreado con la lengua.

—Está bueno —dijo Bella volviendo a meter la cuchara en el cuenco—. Tal vez deberías dejarte llevar tú también por esta indecencia.

—Yo ya he pedido mi desayuno —gruñó apartando la vista.

Edward se levantó de la silla y se acercó el extremo de la terraza. Necesitaba espacio, mental y físicamente. En el nivel inferior, había una gigantesca piscina que llegaba hasta el acantilado y se mezclaba con el brillante mar que quedaba atrás, un mar que sólo quedaba interrumpido por alguna embarcación ocasional y aquella roca afilada y negra que se alzaba varios kilómetros más allá. En la distancia parecía una montaña, y algo que Emmett le había mencionado acabó con su resistencia a seguir hablando con aquella mujer.

—Dime, ¿es ahí donde se estrelló el helicóptero de Rosalie?

Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada y se estremeció a pesar del calor al recordar el día que llegó a Montvelatte y la emoción que sentía por conocer a la prometida de Emmett.

—Sí, en la Pirámide de Iseo. Así es.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Emmett me dijo que tuvo suerte de salir con vida.

Edward no se dio la vuelta, siguió mirando hacia el mar, y ella se alegró. Los recuerdos de aquel día, del miedo a no saber si Rosalie estaba viva o muerta y la expresión de angustia que había visto en los ojos de su hermano seguían recientes en su corazón.

—Aquel día se desencadenó una inusual tormenta de verano. Llevaba horas formándose en silencio, y cuando se desató, lo hizo con ferocidad. Rosalie iba de pasajera en el helicóptero cuando un rayo cayó sobre la roca, asustando a los pájaros marinos, que salieron huyendo en todas direcciones. El piloto no tuvo forma de evitarlos. Uno de los pájaros atravesó la cabina y dejó inconsciente al piloto.

— ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Rosalie en un helicóptero en medio de una tormenta?

Bella apartó la vista. Por supuesto, parecía una locura que alguien viajara en helicóptero con aquel clima, pero en aquel momento Rosalie no tenía elección. Iba a casarse con un hombre al que amaba y que sin embargo se negaba a reconocer su amor por ella. Un hombre que sólo se dio cuenta de la verdad cuando ella se fue.

Pero ¿cómo explicarle el amor a un hombre como Edward, que sólo sabía de ira?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Rosalie no tenía elección. Tenía que irse. Lo cierto es que el piloto tuvo suerte de que estuviera ella allí. Rosalie se las arregló para controlar el helicóptero y consiguió aterrizarlo en una pequeña playa que hay al otro lado de la roca.

No fue un aterrizaje suave, pero consiguió salvar la vida de ambos.

* * *

¡Holaaa! Un nuevo capitulo para ustedeeees!

Chicos de verdad no se si seguir con la historia, no he recibido muchos comentarios, si les gusta, si no les gusta... De verdad díganmelo, me animan el ver que muchos han visto la historia, pero me desanima el ver que son pocos los mensajes.

Espero que tenga una linda noche y los veo para la próxima...


	5. Chapter 5

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

— ¿Y Emmett estuvo todo el tiempo aquí en la isla?

Bella sonrió levemente al recordar la tensión de aquellos momentos, la expresión de terror del rostro de su hermano cuando divisaron aquella fina columna de humo.

—Fueron unas horas muy duras para todos, pero especialmente para Emmett. Fue uno de los primeros en salir con el guardacostas, y estaba allí cuando encontraron el helicóptero y a Rosalie dentro. Tenía heridas y arañazos, pero los bebés y ella estaban milagrosamente intactos. Rosalie asegura que el hecho de que ella sobreviviera demuestra que la Bestia de Iseo está oficialmente muerta.

Edward asintió y volvió a centrar la atención en el mar.

Recordaba vagamente la leyenda de la Bestia de Iseo, el monstruo de la roca que una vez al mes se levantaba, arrastrando las aguas que la rodeaban, hambriento de viajeros inesperados que se habían desviado de su ruta.

Resultaba curioso cómo a la gente le gustaba definir sus monstruos en función del calendario. Edward había aprendido que la vida no era tan simple. La vida le había enseñado que los monstruos y los peligros estaban allí todos los días. No los dictaminaba el calendario. Más bien lo hacían las mujeres. Y en este caso concreto, la mujer que estaba ahora sentada detrás de él.

«Sólo un día», se prometió a sí mismo apretando los puños. Un día más y estaría lejos de allí. Lejos de ella.

—Parece que te has tomado muy en serio las costumbres de Montvelatte —dijo finalmente Edward apartando la vista de la roca y sentándose frente a ella a regañadientes mientras servían el desayuno—. ¿Significa eso que vas a quedarte aquí ahora que eres princesa?

Bella se rió, consciente de que se lo había preguntado en serio.

—Haces que parezca que ser princesa es una elección.

— ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Ella le lanzó una mirada, pero Edward no tenía los ojos puestos en ella. También sabía que cualquier respuesta que le diera sería inútil. Sin duda Edward ya se había formado una opinión sobre ella.

— ¿No sabías que soy diseñadora de joyas?

—¿Eso es un trabajo a tiempo completo?

Bella decidió responder de otro modo.

—Mi compañero Jacob y yo estamos de hecho a punto de embarcarnos en una expansión mayor. Pronto vamos a abrir una galería y una sala de exposición y venta en Honolulú, y estamos muy emocionados. Así que gracias pero sí, tengo algo más que hacer.

¿Jacob? Edward ignoró la corrección y se concentró en aquel elemento sorprendente. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía pareja, sobre todo dado su comentario de la noche anterior, cuando dijo que estaba muy ocupada. Estaba claro que no estaba tan ocupada. Pero eso no debería sorprenderle. Teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que se había ofrecido a él, seguramente habría encontrado a alguien dispuesto a aceptar sus encantos. Muchos «alguien», probablemente.

— ¿Y dónde ese Jacob? ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?

La expresión del rostro de Bella le hizo ver que sus preguntas sonaban demasiado inquisidoras.

—Porque la inauguración es en menos de dos semanas. Y además, ¿por qué tendría que haberlo invitado?

—Tú eres la que ha dicho que es tu compañero.

Ella parpadeó lenta y pausadamente, y Edward se arrepintió al instante de haber dado la impresión de que le importaba lo más mínimo No era así, por supuesto; su único interés era boicotear su argumento.

—Jacob Delahunty —comenzó a decir Bella tras aspirar con fuerza el aire— es mi compañero profesional, y juntos poseemos Paua International, una joyería pequeña pero en crecimiento. Jacob se ocupa de la parte financiera mientras que yo soy la diseñadora jefe. Hemos estado trabajando en Auckland con diseños de plata y coral durante unos años, y poco a poco hemos ido incorporando perlas del pacífico.

»Cuando abramos la nueva galería en Honolulú —continuó—, vamos a lanzar la nueva colección. Si va bien, tenemos pensado expandirnos por Estados- Unidos y Europa.

No había muchas cosas que pillaran a Edward Markides por sorpresa. Ni mucha gente. Pero aquella mujer lo hizo, y no fue la primera vez.

—No sabía que trabajaras.

— ¿No? Supongo que pensarías que he estado estos últimos años deambulando por ahí como una potencial princesa mientras tú amasabas tanto dinero que no tenías tiempo ni de respirar. ¿Por qué tanto empeño, Edward? ¿Tanto te gusta el dinero que prefieres tener una fortuna antes que una esposa?

Cualquier atisbo de remordimiento que pudo haber sentido por haberla juzgado mal desapareció en el calor que se encendió dentro de él. Fue una oleada de resentimiento que trajo consigo una gran satisfacción. Aquello era precisamente lo que esperaba de alguien como ella.

Allí no había ninguna sorpresa en absoluto.

—Tal vez hubiera estado bien haber tenido la opción de escoger —respondió él.

Bella lo miró con sus ojos de gata entornados, intentando descifrar el significado de aquel misterioso comentario. Parecía que iba a preguntar algo, pero en aquel momento apareció la doncella con más café, y Edward se concentró en su desayuno, recordando de pronto que tenía hambre y ésa era la razón por la que estaba allí en la terraza. No para despertar viejas rencillas ni recordar cómo habían surgido. Estaba allí para saciar su hambre.

¡Y esa hambre no tenía nada que ver con Bella!

Rosalie estaba todavía disfrutando de su baño de espuma cuando Bella llegó a su suite. Su doncella, Angela, estaba por ahí llevando toallas y atendiendo todas sus necesidades, y Bella agradeció tener unos instantes para ordenar sus pensamientos. Encontrarse con Edward en la terraza la había inquietado más de lo que pensó en el momento, dejándole las emociones a flor de piel. Porque Edward parecía decidido a despreciarla, incluso a odiarla sin importar lo que ella dijera o hiciera, y todavía no sabía por qué. Hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, parecía decidido a sacar lo peor de ella ahora.

No era una mala persona, de eso estaba segura. Tampoco era perfecta, ni mucho menos, pero no entendía por qué Edward la odiaba tanto. Se había metido en su cama. Se le había ofrecido. Había hecho el ridículo. Pero aparte de eso, ¿qué había hecho que resultara tan imperdonable?

Más le valía olvidarse de él. Mañana volvería a Hawái y se centraría en el lanzamiento de su nueva galería y en su vida y enterraría cualquier pensamiento sobre Edward Markides.

Rosalie salió del baño rodeada de un velo de vapor y una sonrisa radiante.

—Hoy me caso con Emmett —le dijo a Bella, como si le costara trabajo creérselo.

El rostro de la futura cuñada de Bella rebosaba amor cuando la abrazó. Y una vez más, la maravilla de ser testigo de un amor tan verdadero, un amor correspondido, la desarmó. Bella sonrió y fue consciente de que su hermano era un hombre muy afortunado.

La música del órgano inundaba la antigua iglesia. Había cámaras emplazadas en lugares discretos, cubriendo todos los ángulos, dispuestas a retransmitir a todo el planeta las imágenes de la última boda real.

La boda era modesta para los estándares reales, pero los recientes acontecimientos del pequeño principado aseguraban la atención del mundo entero. Tras la caída en desgracia del antiguo príncipe y su familia, todo el mundo quería presenciar aquel cuento de hadas entre el príncipe bastardo y su novia que pilotaba helicópteros. Los medios se preguntaban abiertamente si aquella relación podría funcionar.

De pie al lado de Emmett, sintiendo sus nervios y su emoción, Edward estaba convencido de que su amigo haría que funcionara. Emmett esperaba la aparición de la novia con las manos firmemente agarradas a la espalda y una fina línea de sudor apenas visible en la frente mientras sonreía y no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás. Aquélla era la primera vez en su vida que Edward lo veía nervioso, y resultaba inquietante.

¿Sentiría él lo mismo si alguna vez llegaba a casarse?

¿Experimentaría aquella emoción que parecía haberse apoderado de su amigo? Lo dudaba. Lo más cercano que había estado él del matrimonio había formado parte de un acuerdo de negocios en el que no participaban los sentimientos. Y aunque aquella boda no se había producido, Edward pensaba ahora que un matrimonio basado en principios económicos tenía mucho sentido. Eso sería lo que escogería ahora. Si tuviera interés, claro. Sonaba sencillo y mutuamente beneficioso.

Carente de emoción.

La música cambió entonces de pronto, el organista marcó la llegada de la novia.

—Preciosa —escuchó decir al novio. Edward se giró y sintió un inesperado nudo en la garganta.

—Sí —se escuchó decir, consciente de que estaban hablando de diferentes mujeres. Una mirada a Rosalie le había bastado para ver que estaba despampanante, con su cabello rubio recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y el velo sujeto con una tiara mientras avanzaba sonriente hacia el hombre con el que iba a casarse. Pero fue la visión de Bella la que retuvo su mirada. Iba delante de la novia por el pasillo, con un vestido parecido al de la novia pero en tela dorada que reflejaba en cada uno de sus movimientos los colores de la vidriera que Edward tenía detrás, convirtiéndola en una obra de arte.

O más bien en una diosa. ¿Cuándo se había convertido la adolescente en una sirena? En una seductora. ¿Acaso no la había tentado por la mañana con la boca, aguijoneándolo con sus palabras, seduciéndole con su rosada lengua?

Y ahora se dirigía hacia él con los labios teñidos de color y los ojos ribeteados de negro, con un cuerpo que estaba hecho para el sexo. Un sexo que le puso una vez en bandeja. Y que él rechazó.

La lógica lo abandonó en aquellos instantes, cuando ella dio los últimos pasos hacia el altar. ¿Por qué la había rechazado? ¿Qué locura se había apoderado de él? Porque un hombre debía de estar loco para rechazar a una mujer así.

Bella se acercó más clavando la mirada en todas partes menos en su dirección hasta que por fin los posó sobre los suyos y los mantuvo allí. Observó el temblor de sus profundidades verdes y casi pudo leer las preguntas que se formaron allí. Entonces ella rompió el contacto visual y tragó saliva, girando la cabeza. Le dirigió una sonrisa benevolente a su hermano Emmett, a pesar de que él sólo tenía ojos para la mujer que iba detrás de ella. Una punzada de algo parecido a los celos se le clavó en las entrañas. Una reacción que no tenía sentido. Emmett era de su familia, su propio hermano. ¿Por qué no iba a sonreírle así? Pero seguía escociéndole cuando Bella ocupó su lugar al otro lado, dejándole paso a Rosalie. Edward aprovechó el momento para serenarse un poco. No debería tener aquel efecto en él. Y sin embargo tenía el pulso acelerado.

Cuando Rosalie se unió a Emmett en el altar, Edward sólo tenía una cosa clara. Quería aquella sonrisa para él.

La quería a ella.

Trece años atrás había vislumbrado el paraíso, y entonces se le había denegado por las circunstancias, aunque la decisión hubiera sido suya. Y sin embargo, había pagado el precio como si realmente la hubiera tomado, y llevaba pagando el precio todos los días de su vida desde entonces. Un arduo esfuerzo para tratar de recuperar lo que había perdido. Lo que se había perdido porque ella se metió en su cama.

Aquella noche tenía la oportunidad de cobrarse lo que le pertenecía.

Aquella noche era su oportunidad de quedar empatados.

Y por Dios que la aprovecharía.

* * *

Hola linduras, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima, los quieroo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

La boda fue larga, el banquete diez veces más suntuoso que la celebración de la noche anterior, y no importaba en qué punto del extenso salón se colocara en un intento de escapar, siempre era Edward quien ocupaba su campo de visión.

Así había sido desde que avanzó por aquel pasillo. Había tratado de mirar a todos lados menos a él, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos en Rafe o en el grupo de dignatarios e invitados, pero una fuerza contra la que no podía luchar la había obligado a mirar hacia él, y lo que vio en sus ojos la había dejado conmocionada.

Seguía enfadado. Se veía en su postura, en la tensión de los hombros. Pero ahora había una nueva energía en sus ojos, un hambre que la asustaba por su intensidad. Un hambre dirigida directamente hacia ella.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la mesa de refrescos. Sólo quedaban unas cuantas horas para que todo terminara, se dijo a sí misma mientras se servía un vaso de limonada fresca, disfrutando de la sensación de tener algo frío en la mano y deslizárselo después por la garganta.

Sentía todo el cuerpo en llamas. Pero dentro de unas cuantas horas, la boda habría terminado y ella podría dejar Montvelatte.

Echaría de menos a su hermano y a su esposa, que ya era su amiga, pero al menos había pasado algún tiempo con ellos antes de la boda, un tiempo en el que por suerte no había estado Edward ni su descarada desaprobación. Y en cualquier caso, dentro de pocos meses, cuando nacieran los gemelos de Rosalie, volvería. Mientras tanto dejaría la isla sin la menor sombra de duda de que su hermano y su esposa eran almas gemelas.

Bella dejó el vaso y alzó la vista cuando un viejo reloj dio la hora. Maldición. Había llegado el momento. Aspiró con fuerza el aire con una buena dosis de frustración. No estaba preparada para volver a bailar con él, no después de la noche anterior, pero menos todavía después de la mirada que había advertido en sus ojos cuando avanzaba por el pasillo.

No cuando le había hecho sentir cosas que no quería sentir.

¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera aquello, que le diera la vuelta a sus sentimientos con una sola mirada ardiente? Porque de algún modo había pasado de ser un hombre que la odiaba no sabía por qué a un hombre que enviaba mensajes con los ojos en una dirección completamente distinta.

¡Maldito fuera! ¿Por qué tenía que arrasarla por aquella montaña rusa emocional? Porque así era exactamente como se sentía. Era más fácil antes, cuando sus palabras lo habían molestado, despertando su resentimiento. Pero ahora la dinámica parecía haber cambiado. Ahora Bella no sabía qué quería él, y eso no le gustaba.

Se apartó a un lado para ver si encontraba a Rosalie por si necesitaba ayuda con el vestido con el maquillaje antes del obligado baile y los fotógrafos que lo acompañarían.

Pero quien apareció delante de ella fue Edward.

—Te he estado buscando.

Bella se detuvo. El corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho. No quería saber por qué. Ya era demasiado con saber que Edward la estaba buscando. Se llevó la mano al pecho para asegurarse de que su corazón seguía ahí dentro.

—Perdona. Tengo que ir a ver si Rosalie necesita algo —hizo amago de pasar por delante de él, pero Edward le puso la mano en el brazo con suavidad y al mismo tiempo firmeza.

—Rosalie está perfectamente.

Ella miró hacia su mano con incredulidad y trató de zafarse, pero Edward no se lo permitió.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Tengo una proposición que hacerte.

Bella alzó la vista, desconcertada por la urgencia que acompañaba sus palabras, consciente de que aquello no podía terminar en nada bueno.

—No me interesa.

En algún punto detrás de Edward comenzaron a sonar los acordes de la orquesta y la gente rompió a aplaudir cuando Emmett acompañó a su esposa a la pista de baile. Bella lamentó haber estado tan concentrada tratando de evitar a Edward que había abandonado sus obligaciones. Sintió cómo él le apretaba el brazo otra vez, ahora con más insistencia.

—Todavía no has oído de qué se trata.

—Pues dímelo, y luego te diré que no.

Edward sonrió, sus dientes eran de un blanco deslumbrante sobre su piel aceitunada. En sus ojos brillaba algo oscuro.

—Primero vamos a bailar.

En cierto modo aquello tendría que haber resultado más fácil. Lo habían hecho la noche anterior, habían estado el uno en brazos del otro fingiendo que eran una pareja. Habían batallado con los primeros y torpes pasos hasta que alcanzaron cierto ritmo.

Y sin embargo, no fue fácil. Desde el momento que Edward la tomó entre sus brazos, Bella sintió que algo había cambiado. La .furia había desaparecido, dejando paso a una tensión ardiente que subrayaba cada movimiento, cada mirada. Ya no estaba tratando con un hombre que la odiaba. Ahora se enfrentaba a un hombre que quería algo de ella, que quería hacerle una proposición.

Y este hombre era una bestia muchísimo más peligrosa.

Bella se endureció ante su contacto, repitiéndose que no la afectaba, pero resultó inútil. Podía sentir su deseo en cada roce de sus ropas. Y estaba convencida de que él podía sentir el suyo.

Edward no dijo nada mientras bailaban, y sin embargo decía mucho sólo con la mirada, una mirada aterciopelada, y con el modo en que le deslizaba los dedos por la piel de la espalda.

Ninguno de los sentidos de Bella estaba a salvo. El la asediaba a todos los niveles. No podía mirarlo sin que aquella mirada oscura la desafiara, no podía respirar sin aspirar su aroma único. Lo sentía por todas partes.

En cuanto a su sentido común, hacía tiempo que había salido huyendo. Completamente vestida y en una sala llena de gente, en lo único que podía pensar era en aquel hombre. En aquel hombre y en cómo la hacía sentirse. Había borrado todos los demás pensamientos de su cabeza. No tenía sentido. ¿Acaso no la odiaba? Y sin embargo, en aquel instante le estaba haciendo sentirse como si le importara, como si fuera el epicentro de su existencia. Y después de trece arios siendo consciente de cuánto resentimiento le guardaba, tras comprobarlo con sus propios ojos cuando se reencontraron la noche anterior y volver a sentirlo aquella mañana cuando le dirigió aquella mirada fría, aquel giro inesperado resultaba inexplicable. Increíble.

Lo que no explicaba por qué una parte de ella quería seguir agarrándose a aquella fantasía, una parte que creía dañada tras aquella noche salvaje de tantos años atrás pero que, extrañamente, seguía allí.

Había renunciado hacía mucho tiempo a fantasear con Edward. Había seguido adelante con su trabajo y su vida. Y sin embargo ahora sentía como si no hubieran pasado los años y fuera de nuevo una adolescente enamorada.

Entonces se detuvieron, y Bella parpadeó para volver a la realidad. En algún momento la pista de baile se había llenado, y estaban rodeados de parejas elegantemente vestidas que estaban esperando a que comenzara el siguiente baile. Había charlas y risas y el brillo de miles de quilates o más artísticamente distribuidos en cada muñeca, cuello y cabeza, y ella no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Dio un paso atrás, consciente de que no había hecho ningún amago de soltarse de sus brazos, y de pronto tuvo miedo. ¿Hasta qué punto le afectaba aquel hombre si no era capaz de darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor? Y peor todavía, ¿cómo se lo permitía, después de lo que le había hecho aquella vez?

El pánico se apoderó de ella, haciendo añicos lo que quedaba del encantamiento que Edward había creado. Bella no conocía la respuesta a sus propias preguntas. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que marcharse. Tenía que protegerse. Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la pista de baile a toda prisa para dirigirse a las puertas del balcón más cercano. Fuera tendría espacio, libertad y aire en abundancia, justo lo que necesitaba para librarse d mareo que la estaba afectando.

— ¿Dónde vas?

—Necesito tomar el aire.

La terraza levemente iluminada era un mundo entre dos mundos. A un lado quedaba el resplandeciente salón de baile con sus candelabros de cristal, las luces doradas y los coloridos invitados bailando. Al otro lado bailaba la luna sobre el agua y brillaban las estrellas sobre la aterciopelada perfección de la noche.

Allí hacía más fresco, pero el aire de la noche le resultaba más agradable que el fuego que Edward le había provocado en el vientre.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

La había seguido, por supuesto. Tenía una proposición que hacerle, y ella había salido huyendo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacérsela. Pero Bella no se giró, no quería mirarle porque necesitaba ser capaz de pensar. Y además, temía que volviera a llevarla de regreso a aquel lugar donde el mundo' desaparecía y nada más importaba. No le gustaba sentir eso. No sabía qué significaba. Y no pensaba volver a aquel sitio.

—Estoy bien —mintió.

— ¿Segura? Pareces...

— ¿Cansada? —lo interrumpió Bella avanzando por la terraza, perfectamente consciente de que él no iba a decir nada parecido—. Bueno, ha sido un día muy largo...

—No, cansada no —dijo Edward siguiéndola—. Iba a decir que pareces asombrada. Incluso un poco impactada.

Bella se rió sin ganas.

— ¿Ah, sí? Supongo que me ha sorprendido que hayamos sido capaces de terminar un baile sin discutir.

—No creo que sea ésa la razón.

— ¿Debería importarme lo que tú creas?

Una repentina brisa le alborotó el vestido, enredándole la tela por las piernas y llevando consigo el aroma a jazmín y a romero propio de la isla.

Y también el aroma del hombre que tenía al lado.

Bella se estremeció, pero de dentro hacia fuera. ¿No había invadido ya lo suficiente sus sentidos? Ahora no tenía siquiera que mirarlo para sentir su impronta hasta el alma. No quería seguir en aquel terreno, quería regresar al trabajo. Volver a ser ella misma.

Y cuanto antes, mejor.

* * *

Hola lindas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos por sus mensajes!

Un gran beso, nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

No tenía sentido estar allí fuera; su santuario se había ido al diablo. Bella se dio la vuelta, rodeándole para no tener que mirarle.

—Debería entrar.

La mano de Edward agarró la suya, impidiendo su huida.

—Rosalie... —protestó ella.

—Está bien sin ti. Tiene a Emmett para ocuparse de ella.

—Pero de todas formas...

—No hemos hablado de mi proposición.

Bella seguía sin mirarle, sólo sentía la presión de su mano en la suya, la suave caricia de su pulgar en el dorso.

—Ya te lo he dicho, la respuesta es no.

—Ni siquiera has escuchado de qué se trata.

Edward continuó acariciándola con el pulgar, cada movimiento era como una llamada a su cuerpo, una invitación. Una promesa.

Bella tragó saliva mientras miraba a las puertas abiertas de la sala de baile como si fueran un salvavidas, vio a los invitados que había dentro, escuchó el tintineo del cristal y las risas y supo que aquél era su mundo. Supo que aquél era el lugar al que pertenecía. Pero en aquel instante no tenía ni idea de cómo volver a él.

—Mírame —dijo Edward guiándole la barbilla con la mano libre—. Mírame —repitió al ver que ella seguía con los ojos bajos.

Los alzó lentamente, sin muchas ganas, hasta que se encontraron con los suyos. Una sonrisa asomó a labios de Edward, y de pronto pareció muchos años más joven, como el Edward de su juventud.

—Así está mejor.

Incluso su tono de voz le llegaba hasta el alma. Las manos de Edward le rodearon el cuello y le acarició el vello de la nuca, y Bella se estremeció ante su contacto.

—Eres preciosa —le dijo.

Un fragmento de recuerdo se dibujó claramente en su cabeza. Los tres, Emmett, Edward y ella en el último día de sus vacaciones de verano juntos en el sur de Francia, el verano en que ella cumplió dieciséis años. Habían montado a caballo por la playa y habían hecho un picnic en medio de un campo de amapolas salvajes, y Edward y ella se habían tumbado en el suelo para contemplar el cielo mientras Emmett devolvía los caballos. Edward se había incorporado mientras ella seguía tumbada boca arriba y le había colocado una flor detrás de la oreja.

—Eres preciosa —le había dicho mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo e inclinaba la cabeza para besarla.

Bella sintió una punzada en el pecho ante aquel recuerdo, algo que no entendía y que no quería analizar demasiado. Porque Edward no significaba nada para ella. No era más que el recuerdo de unos sueños adolescentes hechos añicos con tal violencia que nunca volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Se echó hacia atrás.

—No puedes hacer esto.

— ¿Qué no puedo hacer? —preguntó él negándose a dejarla marchar—. ¿Esto? —se llevó su mano a la boca, le dio la vuelta y le puso la boca en la palma. Caliente. Húmeda. Sus labios y su respiración entrelazados en una danza sensual convertida en danza erótica gracias a la lengua. Bella se estremeció y contuvo el aliento cuando la punta de su lengua alcanzó rincones que no debía. Sintió en la palma su sonrisa de respuesta y vio cómo se apartaba lentamente.

— ¿O esto?

Iba a besarla. Le había dado aviso con tiempo de sobra, suficiente para escapar o al menos girar la cabeza. ¿O ya no había tiempo? ¿No se había detenido en aquella terraza mágicamente iluminada?

No había tiempo, decidió cuando los labios de Edward encontraron los suyos. Ni para pensar, ni para protestar ni para huir. No había tiempo para poner objeciones, a la presión de su boca en la suya, a la persuasión de sus labios, el atractivo de su calor.

No había tiempo, sólo presente.

Un calor líquido se apoderó de sus venas, y cuando la boca de Edward se fundió con la suya, el fuego la atravesó por completo. El beso se fue haciendo más profundo, más apasionado. Las manos de Edward estaban en su espalda, en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y podía sentirlo por todas partes. Aquello era demasiado para sus sentidos y al mismo tiempo no le bastaba, quería más.

Esperaba un beso. Lo estaba deseando. Pero nunca esperó algo así. Y en metilo de la marea de sensualidad que se apoderó de ella, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez alguien había cometido un gran error. Que era imposible encerrar en una insignificante palabra algo que engendraba sentimientos tan increíbles.

Aquello no era sólo un beso, era algo más profundo, lleno de ritmo y de vida. Y quería más.

Con la respiración tan agitada como la suya, Edward le sujetó el rostro con las manos y la separó un tanto de sí.

Haz el amor conmigo esta noche.

Y la palabra «más» adquirió un nuevo significado. A Bella le latía con fuerza el corazón y sentía los labios en carne viva.

—Esto es una locura —aseguró, porque no podía decir que no aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, porque sabía que estaba loca al siquiera considerar decir que sí.

—Me deseas —afirmó Edward— Y yo te deseo desde que te vi anoche. Desde que te tomé entre mis brazos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. El dolor de aquella noche de hace trece años se negaba a ser ignorado.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad. Me rechazaste.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Me odias.

—Te deseo.

— ¡Y yo te odio a ti!

— ¿De verdad? No me has besado como si me odiaras.

—Esto no tiene sentido.

— ¿Quién necesita analizarlo? Lo único que sé es que te deseo. Esta noche —Edward presionó los labios contra los suyos una vez más en poderoso recordatorio de lo que podría hacer, un eco de cómo podría hacerla sentirse—. Los dos nos marchamos mañana. Podemos irnos enfadados o satisfechos. Tú decides.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, hinchado por los besos.

—Una noche.

—Sólo una noche. Y luego seguiremos cada uno por nuestro camino.

— ¿Ésa era tu proposición?

— ¿Tienes alguna mejor?

Los dedos de Edward le estaban haciendo algo detrás de las orejas, trazando círculos indolentes que le provocaban una oleada de sensaciones por dentro, acariciando sus dudas, calmando sus miedos.

—Pero el banquete...

—Después del banquete —dijo él apartando a un lado su patético intento de retrasarlo con la misma facilidad con la que le apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente—. Iré a tu habitación. Sólo una noche. ¿Trato hecho?

¿Cuántas noches había pasado ella despierta preguntándose?

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado cómo habría sido hacer el amor con él si no hubiera descubierto su identidad? ¿Qué sentiría al tenerlo dentro de ella? Recordaba la sensación de su presión... la loca e inevitable compulsión para que la llenara que había surgido quién sabía de dónde.

Pero eso no llegó a suceder, la echó de su dormitorio y la hizo sentir sucia. Vacía.

Y ahora le estaba ofreciendo una noche. Una noche para encontrar las respuestas a tantas preguntas. ¿Estaría lo suficientemente loca como para aceptar? ¿O tan loca como para rechazarlo? Si decía que no, tal vez se quedara con la cabeza muy alta, pero nunca llegaría a saberlo.

¿Valía la pena?

Todo su cuerpo bullía por la emoción, rincones secretos de su interior cobraron nueva vida. Rincones secretos que pronto dejarían de ser secretos. Y sí, la compulsión seguía allí, la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella.

Edward la deseaba. Podía hacerlo suyo. ¿Qué había que decidir?

—Sí —susurró en la suave brisa de la noche.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Sí —se escuchó repetir—. Trato hecho.

Entonces Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola completamente contra su cuerpo de modo que no quedara lugar a dudas sobre la urgencia de su deseo. Su boca chocó contra la suya en un beso duro y hambriento, demasiado corto pero no menos poderoso por ello. Bella se quedó tambaleándose cuando terminó

—Esta noche —dijo Edward mientras la guiaba hacia la fiesta—. Espérame.

* * *

Lindas aquí un nuevo capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente

Las quieroo!


	8. Chapter 8

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Resultó imposible concentrarse después de aquello. La boda transcurrió en una neblina de conversaciones y protocolo, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Bella y demasiado despacio al mismo tiempo.

Edward estuvo presente todo el rato, aguardando el momento oportuno y mirándola. Esperando. El brillo de sus ojos le demostraba su deseo, el contacto de su mano en el hombro y el mero roce de su mano en la suya encendían el cuerpo de Bella con la promesa de mucho más.

Edward le estaba haciendo saber de todas las maneras posibles que él también esperaba que terminara la boda y tener la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con ella. Y a pesar del miedo que sentía por acceder a acostarse con un hombre que parecía odiarla y estar cometiendo el mayor error de su vida, aquello no era suficiente para atajar la emoción que crecía en su interior como una bestia hambrienta.

Finalmente terminó la celebración de la boda. Los novios se despidieron de los invitados, que también se marcharon, incluida Bella, que se sentía mareada mientras la bestia se revolvía en su interior, negándose a permitir que su cuerpo escapara del remolino de su mente.

Sola en su habitación, recorrió la alfombra arriba y abajo. Debería estar agotada, pero la emoción se lo impedía.

Emoción y un creciente nerviosismo. Podían pasar horas hasta que el castillo se calmara, horas que tenía que llenar, y lo que le había parecido tan obvio en la terraza, tan lógico, ahora sentía como si amenazara todo lo que era importante para ella.

¡Una noche con Edward! Para el caso era como si fuera a pasarla con el diablo. ¿No había estado los últimos trece años diciéndose que ya no le importaba? ¿Tratando de borrar hasta el último recuerdo de aquel hombre? Y ahora estaba esperando a que llamara a la puerta de su cuarto. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Estaba pensando que lo deseaba y que ahora era su oportunidad. Su única oportunidad.

¿Y si terminaba mal otra vez? Ya no era una adolescente frágil, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría esta vez en recuperarse? ¿Por qué le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad?

Frustrada por el lío que tenía en la cabeza, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, decidida a hacer algo más que dejar un surco en la alfombra. Pero quitarse el vestido dorado y la ropa interior sólo sirvió para que una nueva oleada de preguntas le demostrara una vez más que la lógica se le había escapado cuando accedió a aquel loco acuerdo.

Cuando se duchara, ¿qué se suponía que debía ponerse?

O para ser más concretos, ¿qué esperaría él? Seguramente no el pijama corto de algodón que solía ponerse para dormir.

Maldiciéndose a sí misma por su ingenuidad, permitió que el torrente de agua de la ducha le masajeara los hombros, tensos ante tantas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Quién le aseguraba que Edward fuera siquiera a aparecer? Se le había ocurrido aquel plan en un instante. ¿Y si cambiaba de opinión con la misma rapidez?

Entonces Bella recordó la ardiente promesa de sus ojos cuando salieron del salón de baile y sintió su dedo pulgar recorriéndole el brazo cuando se separaron, y supo que Edward no había cambiado de opinión.

Acudiría.

El contenido de los espaciosos armarios de la suite le proporcionó cierta esperanza. Finalmente se decidió por un camisón de seda color crema de diseño sencillo sin ser remilgado que se ajustaba a su piel como un guante. Bella se estremeció al pensar en los besos que iba a recibir, y los pechos y los pezones se le endurecieron. Se dio cuenta de que no podía permitir que la viera en aquel estado, así que se sacó una voluminosa bata del armario y se la puso apretando con fuerza el cinturón. Se sintió mejor al instante. No era ninguna seductora, sino más bien un cordero camino al matadero.

Dejándose caer sobre una silla, se quitó las horquillas del pelo y se lo cepilló con fuerza. Le dolía el cuero cabelludo, que protestó contra aquel abuso. Las cepilladas transformaron su melena en un velo rojizo de electricidad estática. Se peinó con tanta fuerza que cuando llamaron a la puerta, casi no lo escuchó por encima del silbido del cepillo. Para cuando se giró, Edward ya había entrado cuando ella se giró, emocionada al ver que había venido y temerosa de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, todo combinado con una oleada de adrenalina.

Edward se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó los botones del cuello, pero su expresión no era en absoluto indiferente. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y le brillaban los ojos.

Era muy alto. Muy peligroso.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sinuosa mientras se la bebía con la mirada.

—No has cerrado la puerta por dentro.

— ¿Creías que había cambiado de opinión?

Edward se detuvo antes de responder, tenía la mirada tan ávida que parecía dispuesto a devorarla.

—Ni hablar.

Entonces Bella se puso de pie y se giró para mirarle. De pronto sentía las piernas muy débiles. ¿Cómo podía estar Edward tan seguro cuando ella no lo estaba de sí misma?

Sentía el cepillo muy pesado en la mano. Sólido. Real. La otra mano tiraba nerviosamente del lazo de la cintura, y lamentó no haber pensado en atenuar las luces, aunque sólo fuera para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Pero aunque estuviera nerviosa, no tenía que actuar de acuerdo a ello Edward no era el único que podía parecer profesional.

—Bien, entonces. Ya que estás aquí, supongo que podemos ponernos a ello.

Edward cruzó el suelo con el silencio de un felino. Sus pasos largos se comieron la distancia que había entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa, princesa? Tenemos toda la noche —le quitó el cepillo de la mano, dejándolo caer al suelo, y le pasó los dedos por el cabello—. Estabas preciosa hoy con el cabello recogido hacia arriba, pero así es mejor. Mucho mejor.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla, agarrándole el cabello por detrás de la cabeza de modo que Bella no tuvo más remedio que alzar el rostro hacia él.

Se estremeció ante su contacto, fundiéndose en él a pesar de los nervios y de la fuerza con la que le latía el corazón.

—Ise thea —le dijo Edward en griego—. Eres una diosa —descendió los labios hacia los suyos mientras ella suspiraba dentro del beso rindiéndose a él, encontrándose de nuevo en aquel lugar donde el mundo desaparecía y sólo estaba él.

Edward le soltó despacio el cabello y deslizó las manos por su espalda, haciéndola ser más consciente que nunca de los contornos de su propio cuerpo. Sintió un tirón en la cintura... le había deshecho el nudo del cinturón. Sintió la repentina corriente de aire cuando Edward abrió la bata.

Sus manos se deslizaron entonces por los hombros de Bella, quitándole la bata hasta que la tuvo delante de él protegida únicamente por una fina capa de seda.

—Dios —gruñó Edward girándola hacia el espejo—. ¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo eres? ¿De cómo me haces sentir?

Bella contuvo el aliento al verse. La seda del camisón que había creído pudoroso era casi transparente y se le pegaba a la piel, sin ocultar nada de su cuerpo. Miró el rostro de Edward en el espejo. Tenía la mirada ardiente, y ella se estremeció ante su intensidad.

—No puedes tener frío —murmuró él. Y Bella tuvo que darle la razón aunque se sentía como un cordero recién nacido y expuesto a los elementos. No tenía frío. Ardía por sus besos, sus caricias, por su mera presencia.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron por la tela del camisón, un material tan fino que no suponía ninguna barrera para el ardiente deseo que acompañó sus caricias. Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar cómo se respiraba.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron por sus costados, sus dedos le moldearon el cuerpo, subieron por su caja torácica y le sujetaron los senos. Ella contuvo el aliento, el cerebro dejó de funcionarle cuando se los cubrió y sus pulgares le acariciaron los pezones antes de darle con facilidad la vuelta para colocarla de cara a él, y resultó inmediatamente recompensando. Bella ya estaba mareada, sentía bullir la sangre, su anterior nerviosismo había quedado olvidado, al igual que el miedo a que no la deseara.

Era Edward el que la tumbó sobre la ancha cama. El que le apartó tiernamente el cabello de la frente antes de incorporarse para quitarse los zapatos y desabrocharse la camisa.

Su Edward.

Entonces él se quitó la camisa, y Bella hizo un esfuerzo por no gemir. Le siguieron los pantalones.

«Oh, Dios mío». Lo había visto desnudo con anterioridad, lo había visto excitado, pero eso fue trece años atrás. Ahora, a pesar de que todavía estaba en ropa interior, quedaba claro que el tiempo no había hecho más que mejorarlo.

Sus anchos hombros enmarcaban el pecho del que un nadador olímpico estaría orgulloso, firme y fuerte, de piel aceitunada cubierta de un suave vello que descendía en línea hacia la cintura y más abajo.

El deseo de Bella se mezcló con el pánico. Si a él se le había dirigido la sangre hacia el sur, tal y como atestiguaba aquel bulto, la de ella había viajado al norte, hacia sus mejillas. Le ardía la piel y su cabeza le daba vueltas a la imposibilidad de la tarea que tenían delante. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Igual que la otra vez, no iba a encontrar la forma de acomodarse a Edward...

Él escogió aquel preciso momento para quitarse la última prenda de ropa, y a Bella se le quedó el aire retenido en la garganta. Lo que le pareció tan sencillo unas horas antes ahora le parecía misión imposible.

Debería decir algo. Quería decir algo. Pero tenía la lengua pegada al paladar y no era capaz de articular palabra. Y menos cuando Edward se tumbó a su lado seduciéndole la boca con la suya. Y una vez más, la palabra «beso» se quedó corta.

Y también la palabra «magia. No podía definir el modo en que sus labios se movían sobre los suyos.

Tal vez funcionara. Quizá si seguía besándola así, tal vez no sintiera nada y él nunca lo sabría.

La mano de Edward encontró su seno, sedoso y ardiente, y trabajaron juntos en perfecta y sensual armonía. Bella arqueó la espalda en su palma. Quería más. Edward se llenó la boca con su seno, deslizándole la lengua por el pezón tirante y enviando chispas de sensación hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Y sin embargo, ella quería más. Edward le dio más con la boca, con la lengua, con su ardiente respiración. Pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente.

Bella lo quería todo.

* * *

Hola mis lindaaaaas! Como las trata la vidaa? :D Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, me alegro que les guste...

Las espero en el próximo, un gran beso.


	9. Chapter 9

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Entonces Edward le puso las manos en los muslos, suaves como la seda, y sus sensuales movimientos lo fueron llevando inexorablemente a su objetivo final. Bella volvió a asustarse.

Era un experto.

Un roce de sus manos le subió por las piernas. Tenía mucha práctica.

La mano de Edward le cubrió su montículo y ella gimió Sus dedos se acercaron peligrosamente al tirante conjunto de nervios, su fuerte erección se apoyaba contra la pierna de Bella.

Ella era una inexperta.

Los dedos de Edward descendieron más, y sus músculos internos se contrajeron involuntariamente. Él gimió en su boca, y Bella supo que estaba sintiendo su humedad a través de las finas braguitas.

¡Era virgen!

Edward apartó la boca el tiempo suficiente para que ella le hiciera la pregunta.

-¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado?

El se quedó quieto un instante.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

Bella respiraba agitadamente, le costaba trabajo hablar, pero tenía que saber hasta qué punto llegaba su disparidad.

—Tienes fama de donjuán.

Los dedos de Edward se deslizaron por el borde de encaje de sus braguitas.

—Me gusta el sexo. ¿A quién no?

Bella se retorció debajo de él apartándose, deseando tener una respuesta para su pregunta.

—Pero ¿cuántas? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Lo sabes siquiera? Las manos de Edward detuvieron su exploración y alzó la vista para mirarla.

—Los hombres grecochipriotas tenemos fama de ser excelentes amantes. Una reputación que nos tomamos muy en serio. Te prometo que no quedarás decepcionada.

No se quedaría decepcionada... ¿cómo podría ser posible si no tenía nada con lo que compararlo? Pero ¿y él? ¿Se reiría cuando descubriera la verdad? Él, que había tenido amantes a mansalva durante aquellos años, y ella, con su patética lista de ni siquiera uno.

Una vez dicho lo que tenía que decir, Edward le subió el bajo del camisón desnudándole el vientre y le lamió el ombligo con la lengua antes de llenárselo con su calor húmedo una y otra vez en gesto precursor del acto que iba a suceder. Bella le acarició el pelo. Los pensamientos se le arremolinaban en la cabeza.

Oh, Dios, ¿por qué había pensado que aquello funcionaría? Las manos de Edward le acariciaban la cintura, expandiéndose y deslizándose hacia el encaje de sus braguitas y tirando de la barrera final hasta que desapareció hasta el último vestigio de protección. Bella deseaba volver a bajarse el camisón, quería ocultarse bajo las sábanas, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, Edward descubriría la verdad, así que se quedó allí tumbada, expuesta a su mirada, temerosa del deseo que reflejaban sus ojos, del poder de aquella erección grande y orgullosa. Lo deseaba, pero tenía miedo.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró él cubriéndole los pies mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. Aquellas manos se movieron hacia arriba mientras se insinuaba entre sus piernas. Bella se dijo a sí misma que podía hacerlo. Las mujeres hacían aquello todo el tiempo. Seguro que no debía ser tan duro—. Preciosa —repitió Edward trazándole ahora círculos rítmicos en los muslos—. Y esta vez será mucho mejor.

Bella se puso rígida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Edward se colocó sobre ella con las manos a ambos lados, acariciándole el cuello con la boca.

—Sólo que ambos hemos crecido y tenemos más experiencia. Será mejor para los dos. Más fácil.

El hombro de Bella se agitó bajo la boca de Edward en señal de protesta. No sería más fácil, para ella no. Edward esperaba que hubiera tenido más amantes para facilitarle el trabajo. Pero ¿tan difícil había sido aquella otra noche? ¿Era aquélla la razón por la que la había echado? ¿Porque era virgen?

— ¿Qué resultaba tan difícil la otra vez?

Edward levantó la cabeza, maldiciendo el impulso que lo había llevado a sacar el tema de aquella noche aciaga. ¿Qué esperaba Bella que le dijera? ¿Que no había estado en condiciones de acostarse con ella aunque hubiera querido hacerlo? ¿Que estaba comprometido con otra mujer para sellar un trato económico? ¿Por qué habría de creerle? El matrimonio nunca se había celebrado.

Le rodeó uno de los pezones con los labios, jugueteando con la lengua antes de retirarla.

—Olvida lo que he dicho.

Pero Bella ya se estaba incorporando en la cama, apartándose de él.

—No. Quiero saber qué era lo que lo hacía tan difícil. Dime, ¿por qué me echaste de tu dormitorio aquella noche? ¿Por qué de pronto te parece bien acostarte conmigo ahora, y entonces no?

Edward se sentó sobre las rodillas y se pasó la mano por el pelo. El cerebro, invadido por el sexo, no le funcionaba bien. Ella se aprovechó de la situación y salió de la cama, bajándose el camisón y agarrándose a la bata como si fuera un salvavidas.

— ¿A ti qué te parece? —Le preguntó Edward alzando una mano delante de él en gesto suplicante—. Eras la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo

— ¡Lo sigo siendo!

—Sólo tenías dieciséis años.

—Era suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que quería.

— ¡Eras virgen!

Aquélla era la última respuesta que le hubiera gustado oír, porque era la que le indicaba lo loca que había estado al consentir en verse ahora en aquella situación.

— ¿Ésa fue la razón por la que me echaste? ¿Porque era virgen?

—Bella...

—Pero ahora te parece bien acostarte conmigo

—Bella, ¿qué es esto? No tiene ningún sentido.

—Tal vez no, pero para mí por fin sí lo tiene. No sé por qué pensé que habrías cambiado. Pero no es así, ¿verdad? Sólo importas tú y lo que tú deseas.

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció. Sus oscuros ojos se entornaron mientras ella caminaba alrededor de la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como un escudo.

Edward se incorporó sobre un brazo y señaló con el otro su cuerpo desnudo que todavía mantenía la erección, aunque en menor grado. Quería que lo mirara, quería ver cómo abría los ojos de par en par.

—¡Tú también querías esto! Estabas deseando abrirte esta noche de piernas para mí. Te lo he olido.

Bella mantuvo los ojos firmemente clavados en su rostro y le lanzó una mirada cargada de dardos envenenados.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad hace trece años y la desaprovechaste.

Edward estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia, al igual que la erección.

— ¿A qué estás jugando? Teníamos un acuerdo para esta noche.

— ¡He cambiado de opinión! Preferiría llegar a un acuerdo con el diablo. ¿Y qué si esto supone que mañana volverás a casa enfadado? Por lo que veo, llevas enfadado la mayor parte de tu vida. ¿Por qué debería importarme a mí?

Sto thiavolo! No había forma de razonar con aquella mujer. ¿Qué demonio se había apoderado de su cabeza para llevarle a pensar que acostarse con una mujer así le llevaría a otra cosa que no fuera el desastre?

—Ya he tenido suficiente —Edward se levantó de la cama de un salto, recogió su ropa con los ojos echando chispas y clavados en los suyos. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de la única razón de aquella actitud—. Planeaste esto desde el principio, ¿verdad? —Agarró la camisa y se metió el brazo en una de las mangas—. Planeaste vengarte de mí por algo que sucedió hace años, cuando eras prácticamente una niña.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que te acostaras conmigo esta noche.

—No recuerdo que dijeras que no. Has visto esto como tu patética oportunidad de vengarte y te has agarrado a ella con las dos manos Y por eso me has hecho todas esas preguntas... cuántas amantes he tenido y todo eso. Estabas buscando la manera de justificar tu mezquina actitud.

—Estás loco.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pero tú lo has hecho muy bien, ¿verdad? Esperaste justo hasta el final. No bastaba con clavar la daga, tenías que retorcerla también.

A Bella le tembló ligeramente la barbilla y se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosa. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tragó saliva.

—Si eso es lo que quieres creer, adelante.

Edward metió los pies en los zapatos, todavía calientes, y la miró con los labios curvados en gesto de desdén mientras observaba su cabello revuelto y sus labios hinchados. Rezó en silencio para agradecer ese atisbo de sentido común que lo había devuelto del borde de la locura.

—Dijiste que yo no había cambiado, pero la verdad es que tú sigues siendo la misma. Sigues con tus juegos de adolescente.

—Ya te lo he dicho, puedes creer lo que quieras.

—Oh, no te preocupes, lo haré.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien dando un portazo. Edward se dirigió hacia su suite, el viejo castillo crujía a su alrededor en medio de la noche, los tapices se pegaban a los muros, las cortinas se agitaban a su paso.

Era una fresca. Nada más que una fresca. Había estado todo el día seduciéndole con sus palabras y sus actos. Aquélla era la mujer cuya boca y cuya lengua lo habían llevado al límite por una gota de miel. La mujer que le había pedido aquella mañana si quería disfrutar de algo indecente. Y él había caído en sus garras como un ingenuo. Estaba deseando salir de la isla y no volver a verla.

* * *

Bueno mis lindas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, intenten no querer matar a Bella :(

Espero que tengan un lindo día, les mando muchos besos!


	10. Chapter 10

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Bella había hecho la maleta y estaba preparada antes de las seis, aunque el helicóptero que iba a llevarla a Roma para subirse al vuelo que la llevaría a Honolulú no llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas.

Tomó el desayuno en su habitación, decidida a no encontrarse con Edward antes de marcharse, y se quedó mirando con tristeza por la ventana, viendo cómo los pájaros marinos daban vueltas alrededor de los acantilados y envidiando su facilidad para salir volando.

Hacía un día precioso. Más tarde haría calor, cuando el sol hiciera sentir su presencia, pero por el momento la mañana se presentaba clara y fresca, con una ligera brisa. El tiempo invitaba a salir. Le esperaba un vuelo largo, iba a hacer transbordo en Kuala Lumpur para dirigirse a Honolulú. Debería aprovechar la oportunidad de estirar las piernas mientras pudiera. Rosalie le había enseñado dónde estaba el camino del acantilado, y se dirigió hacia él rodeando la resplandeciente piscina antes de llegar al sendero que había entre arbustos bajos y flores que llevaba a la cima del acantilado.

Subió por el serpenteante camino que llevaba a la ciudad de Velatte y al bullicioso puerto que quedaba debajo. Contempló zarpar y entrar a los ferries y aspiró el aire perfumado y dulce, y luego regresó al castillo. Había hecho lo correcto. Las horas que había pasado dando vueltas en la oscuridad la habían convencido de ello. No podía haberle permitido que se quedara, no podía haber dejado que le hiciera el amor. No habría podido soportar que descubriera la verdad... y lo habría hecho. Habría sido humillante.

Era mejor que pensara que sólo había querido buscar venganza. Eso era mejor que admitir que había algo raro en ella, que era una especie de bicho raro.

A medio camino estaba el antiguo trono hecho de roca. El frío granito se calentaba bajo los rayos del sol matinal. Bella consultó su reloj, vio que todavía era temprano y se acomodó en aquel asiento desgastado por el tiempo que daba al mar, acariciando distraídamente la suave textura de piedra mientras observaba cómo un ferry desaparecía en la distancia.

Veintinueve años y todavía virgen. ¿Por qué no podría haberlo hecho al menos una vez? Había tenido novios. No había llevado precisamente una vida de monja. Y en sus clases de diseño había al menos un par de tipos que no eran gays y que no tenían novia. Podría haberse acostado perfectamente con alguno de ellos. Tuvo suficientes invitaciones, fiestas de sobra acompañadas de vino barato y música suave.

Podría haberse dejado llevar. Pero ¿qué habría significado eso?

Nada más que sexo. Ella había querido siempre algo más que sexo. Se rió mientras miraba hacia el mar y observaba la eterna nube de pájaros marinos que coronaba la cima de la Pirámide de Iseo.

Emmett la había acusado siempre de ser una romántica. Amor y sexo. Sexo y amor. ¿Tan difícil era tener las dos cosas juntas?

Además, tampoco tenía pensado seguir siendo virgen hasta la madura edad de veintinueve años. Sencillamente, había sucedido así. Si por ella hubiera sido, no habría sido virgen al cumplir los diecisiete.

Una seductora fracasada a los dieciséis. Una amante fallida a los veintinueve. Por el camino que iba, seguiría siendo virgen a los veintinueve. ¿Qué dirían las revistas y los periódicos al respecto? La princesa Bella, la virgen eterna. Y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de artículos que había sobre aventuras amorosas entre la realeza y los famosos, lo realmente novedoso sería que alguien hubiera logrado permanecer virgen durante tanto tiempo.

La piedra le calentó los vaqueros y la piel de debajo, recordándole otro calor diferente. Y sobre todo, aquel deseo incómodo. Y a pesar de saber que había hecho lo correcto al echar la noche anterior a Edward, una parte de ella deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, que hubieran hecho el amor para poner fin a aquel interminable deseo.

¿Qué decía eso sobre su espíritu romántico? La noche anterior no estaba preocupada por el amor, sino por el sexo. Era pura lujuria animal.

Había escogido al hombre menos adecuado para la lujuria.

El ferry había desaparecido hacía rato. El mar azul se había tragado su estela de espuma cuando Bella se levantó por fin. Empezaba a hacer calor, y sin un sombrero podría quemarse. Ésa era la maldición de la piel blanca que había heredado de su madre. Con eso podía vivir. Pero le gustaría no haber heredado también la maldición del fracaso amoroso de su madre. ¿Qué les pasaba, por qué tenían que enamorarse las dos del hombre equivocado?

Su madre de un príncipe que ya tenía un heredero legítimo y no necesitaba que ninguna otra mujer diera a luz un hijo bastardo, y ella, que había dejado que un amor adolescente y sus ideas románticas manejaran su vida.

Ya estaba regresando cuando vio a un hombre corriendo hacia ella, llamándola. Iba seguido por un grupo de guardias de palacio. Bella entornó los ojos para protegerse del sol. ¿Alec? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera oírlo. La mayor parte de los guardias pasaron por delante de ella, rumbo hacia el sendero. Sólo cuatro se quedaron con el ayuda de campo de su hermano.

Alec se detuvo y se llevó la mano al pecho mientras respiraba agitadamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Princesa Isabella —jadeó—. El príncipe Emmett estaba preocupadísimo buscándote. Debes volver al castillo de inmediato.

—Pero ¿por qué? —Preguntó ella mientras el hombre se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la aparente seguridad del viejo castillo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—El príncipe te dará los detalles en cuanto estemos a salvo entre los muros del castillo.

— ¿A salvo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Debes darte prisa, princesa.

— ¿No puedes decirme por qué?

—Por favor —insistió Alec—. Debes apresurarte. Puede que aquí fuera estés en peligro.

Para sus nervios fue horrible volver a ver a Edward. El corazón, que ya le latía con fuerza, le dio un vuelco cuando entró en la biblioteca. Porque él estaba allí de pie al lado de la ventana cuando ella entró, con los brazos cruzados y las facciones inescrutables bajo el haz de luz que había detrás. Pero no tenía que verle la cara, podía sentir su ira en su postura.

¿Dónde estabas? —Su voz resonó por la habitación—. Todo el palacio te ha estado buscando.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y luchó contra el impulso de darse la vuelta y volver a salir por donde había entrado.

—Siento haberos preocupado. Salí a dar un paseo. No caí en que tenía que haber pedido permiso —y entonces, como se dio cuenta de que había sonado algo maleducada, atemperó el ataque—. En cualquier caso, ¿qué está pasando? Alec dijo que hay algún tipo de peligro.

—Edward sólo estaba preocupado por ti, igual que todos los demás —la voz de su hermano cortó la tensión de la habitación.

Y ella enfocó la mirada para ajustarse al interior. Edward había sido la primera persona que vio, tal vez porque estaba al lado de la ventana. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que su hermano y su esposa estaban también allí, sentados juntos en un sofá bajo. Rosalie tenía las manos entrelazadas con las de su marido.

Bella cayó en la cuenta de la injusticia. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera ocurriendo, el peligro que hubiera, había interferido en su luna de miel. No era justo.

Emmett alzó una de las manos de Rosalie y le besó el dorso antes de volver a ponérselas en el regazo y levantarse.

—No estabas en tu habitación. Todos estábamos preocupados.

—Salí a dar un paseo —dijo Bella con voz pausada ahora que no le gritaban—. No quería preocuparos. No sabía que...

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿De qué clase de amenaza estamos hablando?.

* * *

Hoolaaa mis lindaaaas! Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten muchísimo y nos vemos para la siguiente.

¡Las quiero!


	11. Chapter 11

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

—Bella —su hermano la tomó del brazo y la llevó a sentarse en una silla al lado del sofá. Edward se cernía sobre ella por detrás.

—Seguramente no sea nada. Nada en absoluto. Pero tenemos que tomárnoslo en serio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Su hermano aspiró con fuerza el aire mientras escogía sus palabras. Su expresión era solemne y triste.

—Ha habido una amenaza contra la familia real —se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar—. Una amenaza de muerte.

Se hizo un largo silencio mientras las motas de polvo bailaban sobre los rayos del sol y el suelo que pisaba parecía inclinarse

— ¿Una amenaza de muerte?

— ¡Y tú fuera, subiendo a la cima del acantilado! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —exclamó Edward.

— ¡Yo no lo sabía! —se defendi Bella.

A su lado, Emmett le tomó la mano.

—Bella, nadie te está culpando. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado. Seguramente sea una falsa alarma, pero hasta que las autoridades lo confirmen, todos debemos tener cuidado.

—Se supone que tengo que irme hoy.

—Lo sé —asintió su hermano—. Alec y yo hemos hablado de ello y creemos que es lo mejor.

—Pero no puedo dejaros ahora —se quedó mirando a su hermano y a su cuñada—. ¿Cómo voy a irme sabiendo que estáis en peligro? No es justo.

—Parece que se trata del último y desesperado intento de uno de los antiguos compinches del príncipe para desestabilizar el nuevo régimen —dijo Emmett—. Estoy seguro de que no pasará nada.

—Y mientras tanto, ¿esperas que me marche?

—Tenemos que continuar con nuestra vida como si nada, aunque con más seguridad —afirmó Rafe—. Nosotros tenemos la guardia de palacio para protegernos.

—No me gusta dejaros aquí.

—No tiene por qué gustarte.

La voz grave de Edward fue una intrusión desagradable en sus pensamientos. Aquélla era la familia de Bella.

— ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con esto? —le espetó ella.

—Todo. Ya se ha decidido.

— ¿Qué se ha decidido? —Preguntó Bella mirando a su hermano—. ¿De qué está hablando?

—Es la única manera. Vas a ir a Honolulú como estaba planeado —dijo Emmett—, y no tienes por qué temer por tu seguridad. Edward va a ir contigo.

El susto la dejó sin aire en los pulmones. ¿Había dicho su hermano lo que le había parecido, o lo había imaginado? En cualquier caso, era su peor pesadilla. En cualquier caso, no iba a suceder. La lógica le dijo que debía de haber entendido mal Edward no accedería a acompañarla a Honolulú bajo ningún concepto. Había dejado muy claro que no quería volver a saber nada de ella jamás. Sin duda le pondría a Emmett las cosas claras.

Pero Edward permaneció como estaba, sombrío y en silencio y sin abrir la boca.

—Debe de haber un error —dijo Bella cuando vio que nadie iba a acudir en su rescate.

—No hay ningún error —le escuchó decir a Edward con su tono más implacable—. Voy a ir contigo.

— ¡No necesito niñera! —protestó ella—. Tú mismo has dicho que probablemente sea una falsa alarma.

—Necesitas protección hasta que nos aseguremos. En caso contrario no podrás irte.

—Entonces manda a Alec. ¡O encuentra a alguien más! Seguro que en este palacio tiene que haber algún guarda al que le apetezca irse de vacaciones a Hawái.

—Edward es la opción más lógica. Aparte de su entrenamiento en el ejército griego, ha trabajado para clientes nuestros en Hawái. Conoce Honolulú al dedillo. Y confío en él. No podrías estar en mejores manos.

A Bella no le cabía duda sobre la forma física de Edward, no había más que ver sus músculos, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que aceptarlo como guardaespaldas.

—Seguro que Edward tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. ¿No está a cargo de todas las operaciones de Estados Unidos?

—Que yo sepa, Hawái es parte de Estados Unidos —intervino Edward.

Aquello no tenía sentido. Cualquiera pensaría que quería asumir el encargo. Y eso era imposible. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero ir con él —dijo aclarándolo al instante—, no quiero esto. Es innecesario.

—Sé que esto es un impacto para ti —aseguró su hermano—, pero ya no puedes viajar sola. Ahora eres una princesa, y aunque no hubiera amenazas de seguridad, habría paparazis por todas partes. Nuestra vida ha cambiado, hermanita.

—Tengo un hotel reservado en Honolulú —afirmó ella agarrándose a lo que podía—. Les diré que me alojen en la suite del ático. Bastará con la seguridad del hotel. No hay necesidad de molestar a Edward. Es pedirle demasiado.

—Edward ya ha accedido.

— ¡Pero voy a estar allí al menos seis meses, hasta que el estudio de diseño arranque!

—Edward sólo se quedará mientras haya riesgo de amenaza. Quién sabe, todo esto puede terminar en cuestión de semanas, o quizá de días.

Pero Bella sabía que aunque sólo fueran unos días, se le haría demasiado largo. La perspectiva de pasar semanas en su compañía hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies.

—Por favor, Bella—intervino su cuñada—, queremos estar seguros de que vas a estar a salvo. Y Rafe confía en él más que en nadie.

—Lo sé —respondió ella en voz baja, consciente de que nunca se encontraría a salvo cerca de aquel hombre. Edward sacudía sus mismísimos cimientos, ponía a prueba su cuerpo y su alma.

Edward salió entonces a ultimar los detalles. Sentía una bola de ira por las protestas de Bella. ¿Acaso pensaba que él quería hacer esto, cuidar de la mujer que lo había seducido hasta que estuvo a un centímetro de entrar en ella para luego fingir que había cambiado de opinión?

Su idea era salir de allí aquel mismo día. Volver a su despacho, al mundo de las finanzas, a seguir ganando dinero para sacar a su familia de la pesadilla en la que les había metido aquella mujer. Una mujer que había jugado con él dos veces. ¿Y se suponía que ahora tenía que cuidar de ella? Nadie podría haberle pedido algo así. Excepto Emmett.

Le había pedido que la mantuviera a salvo. Resultaba divertido, porque lo único que Edward quería era estrangularla. La única ventaja que iba a sacar de aquella situación era que ella pensara que estaba a salvo.

Ahora era la oportunidad de Edward. Le haría pagar su engaño.

* * *

Bueno lindas, un nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y por fis dejen reviews :(


	12. Chapter 12

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Rosalie la llamó cuando Bella se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación, sintiéndose enferma del corazón y con el ánimo por los suelos. Forzó una sonrisa cuando la otra mujer se puso a su altura y le preguntó si podía hablar con ella. El pasillo terminaba en un gran ventanal con zona de asientos para contemplar la vista del mar turquesa, y Rosalie la sentó a su lado en el sofá.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con tono de preocupación—. Te he visto muy inflexible.

—Lo siento —dijo ella contrita por el modo en que se había puesto cuando lo único que querían era garantizar su seguridad—. Es que me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa.

—Lo sé. Ha sido un gran impacto para todos nosotros, aunque por desgracia parece que esas amenazas a la seguridad están a la orden del día.

Las palabras de su cuñada, tan sinceras y auténticas, hicieron que se sintiera más culpable que nunca. La mujer de su hermano estaba embarazada de gemelos, nacerían en unos cuantos meses, y tenía que estar aterrada. No llevaba ni un día entero como princesa y ya estaban amenazando a su familia.

Y mientras tanto, Bella estaba más preocupada por tener que pasar un tiempo con Edward que por el auténtico problema. Tomó las manos de Rosalie entre las suyas, horrorizada por su egoísmo.

—Odio tener que dejarte en estas circunstancias. ¿Vas a estar bien?

A Rosalie se le iluminaron los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

—Tengo a Emmett para que cuide de mí. Tal vez resulte extraño, pero nunca me he sentido tan segura. Mi sitio está a su lado —Rosalie entornó los ojos—. ¿Tú estarás bien con Edward?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa, y sintió cómo se le subían los colores.

—Por supuesto —aseguró con falso entusiasmo—. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Rosalie no parecía convencida. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto es culpa mía. Ya sé que me dijiste que te trataba como a la hermana pequeña de Emmett, pero anoche... bueno, alguien os vio juntos en la terraza.

—Oh, eso fue después del baile —se apresuró a explicar Bella—. Necesitaba tomar el aire.

—Entonces, ¿no le besaste?

Bella maldijo en silencio. Por supuesto, alguien podría haberlos visto. Y por supuesto, la noticia había corrido como la pólvora.

—Fue sólo un beso —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mintiendo—. Por los viejos tiempos.

—Lo siento, Marietta, creí que sería la solución perfecta. Cuando Emmett sugirió a Edward, lo apoyé al cien por cien. Nunca lo habría hecho de haber sabido...

—No pasa nada, de verdad —dijo Bella. No podía culpar a Rosalie en absoluto, ella era la que se había dejado besar por Edward en público.

—Sí, claro que pasa. Parecéis muy enfadados el uno con el otro. Al principio creí que él estaba preocupado porque no te encontrábamos. Se puso histérico cuando descubrimos que no estabas en tu habitación. Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad? ¿Ocurrió algo anoche?

¿Edward histérico? Aquello era una novedad. Creí que estaría más bien aliviado por su marcha.

—Lo de anoche fue un malentendido, eso es todo —le dijo a Rosalie—. Los dos nos arrepentimos.

—Pero ahora vais a ir a Hawái juntos —su cuñada parecía verdaderamente angustiada—. Me siento una estúpida. Y pensar que confiaba en que...

Bella se puso tensa.

— ¿En qué confiabas?

—En nada —respondió Rosalie sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tonterías románticas. Pero cuando supe que habíais estado los dos en la terraza, pensé que sería maravilloso que hubierais congeniado después de tanto tiempo sin veros.

Bella sonrió sin ganas. ¿Qué pensaría su cuñada si supiera que el modo en que habían congeniado la noche anterior implicaba una noche de sexo y la promesa de no volver a verse?

—Eso es muy romántico, pero yo no tengo planes de boda, y Edward es un reputado soltero.

—Pero una vez estuvo comprometido, ¿verdad?

— ¿Edward? —Bella negó con la cabeza—. No que yo sepa. A menos que fuera recientemente.

—No, Emmett me contó que fue hace mucho, cuando tenían veintipocos años —Rosalie se encogió de hombros—. No importa. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Bella le apretó las manos.

—Estaré perfectamente —aseguró con una convicción que no sentía—. Todo va a estar bien.

No lo estaba. Se encontraron en el helicóptero. Ya habían guardado las maletas y el piloto estaba dispuesto para partir. El sol brillaba con fuerza por encima, y la atmósfera estaba fría y congelada por debajo. Al menos así era en el espacio que rodeaba a Bella y a Edward.

No quería mirarla. Bella se había dado cuenta en los escasos momentos en los que su mirada se cruzaba. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas mientras daba órdenes, y los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas negras que no ocultaban el resentimiento que sentía.

Aquél no era el escape que Bella tenía en mente cuando soñaba con huir de Montvelatte. Se frotó los brazos desnudos cuando el helicóptero se elevó y dio la vuelta antes de sobrevolar por el mar azul. Aquello era una escapada al purgatorio. En un mundo en el que el cielo parecía demasiado lejano, y el infierno, demasiado cercano.

Sin embargo, compuso una sonrisa mientras se despedía con la mano de Rosalie y Emmett, que estaban flanqueados por los guardias de palacio. Cuando los perdió de vista, Bella se reclinó en su asiento mientras el helicóptero enfilaba hacia el avión que los esperaba para llevarlos a Hawái. Se suponía que en medio de toda nube había un rayo de esperanza, o eso decían. Ella sólo tendría que esperar a que se hiciera evidente.

La elegante casa blanca parecía más bien una mansión que se alzaba entre las palmeras, y que disimulaba su tamaño al estar semi-oculta entre la vegetación. La limusina esperaba con el motor parado mientras las gigantescas puertas electrónicas se abrían despacio.

—Habría estado muy contenta con la suite que había reservado. No había necesidad de cancelarla.

—Un hotel es un espacio abierto al público. Allí no habrías estado a salvo.

Bella miró por la ventana hacia la enorme mansión con escasa convicción. Seguía pensando que una habitación de hotel habría bastado, igual que un coche de tamaño normal en hilar de aquella limusina. Pero no había conseguido convencerle de su argumento, así que no tenía sentido intentarlo con esto.

Más le valía guardarse las fuerzas para las batallas venideras, porque sin duda las habría.

Bella parpadeó. Estaba agotada tras tantas horas de aire acondicionado y el cambio horario. La primera clase hacía más cómodos los vuelos internacionales, sin duda, pero el tiempo de viaje era el mismo. Tras más de un día de tránsito, Bella estaba deseando bajarse del avión. Al hacerlo, la humedad la golpeó como un ladrillo.

Frente a ella estaba sentado Edward con sus largas piernas estiradas. Parecía sentirse cómodo, se había quitado la chaqueta y se había remangado la camisa... otra razón para no mirarle, así que Bella apartó la cabeza y se fijó en el paisaje.

El coche subió por un camino pavimentado bordeado de arbustos. La casa se alzaba ante ellos. Ahora que estaba cerca pudo admirar sus verdaderas dimensiones. Tenía dos plantas y un gigantesco pórtico bajo el que se detuvo el coche. Las altas temperaturas estaban atenuadas por los jardines y la suave brisa del mar. El aire olía a esencias tropicales. El sonido del mar animó a Bella a seguir caminando hasta que su brillo verde azulado la detuvo sobre sus pasos.

La casa tenía una fachada entera que daba al mar. El césped primorosamente cuidado daba a una franja de palmeras detrás de las cuales había una playa en todo su esplendor que se extendía en la distancia.

* * *

Hola mis lindas, aquí un nuevo capitulo.

Respondiendo a unos mensajitos por ahí:

**Pera l.t, **linda lo que pasa es que en los primero capítulos se ve a Bella tratando de meterse en la cama de Edward, obviamente no lo logra, después de eso ocurren unos cuantos problemas de los que se van a enterar mas adelante y Edward desde esos momentos le tiene manía a la pobre de Bella.

**Sumebe, **pues hasta ahora no te podría decir exactamente cuantos, pero si faltan bastantes para que termine, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

**Monse,** lo que pasa es que la historia no es mía y por esa única razón no puedo permitirle cambiar cosas, en algunos casos intentare subir fotos de alguna prenda o lugar, tampoco creo conseguir algo que se adapte mucho, pero ahí lo voy a intentar.

Aclarando ya sus inquietudes me despido mis lindas! Un gran beso y nos vemos para la próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

A lo lejos se veían los edificios de los hoteles de la abarrotada playa de Waikiki, pero donde ella estaba no había señal de gente. Era una playa privada, vacía y sin estropear.

Siguiendo un impulso, se quitó el bolso y los zapatos para sentir el calor de la arena bajo los pies.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó la voz de Edward a su espalda.

Ella levantó la mano para tranquilizarlo sin molestarse siquiera en darse la vuelta. ¿No resultaba obvio lo que estaba haciendo?

El agua le subió a los pies, mojándoselos con delicioso frescor antes de hundirlos más profundamente en la arena. Bella suspiró. Se sentía de maravilla. Permaneció en la orilla levantándose un poco la falda. Tal vez podría ir a buscar el traje de baño y regresar. Al día siguiente se reuniría con Jacob para ver cómo iba la galería. Había mucho que hacer durante las próximas dos semanas antes de la inauguración, así que tal vez no tendría más oportunidades de disfrutar de placeres tan sencillos.

La siguiente ola la pilló por sorpresa y le llegó hasta las rodillas. Isabella se rió y dio un salto hacia atrás, chocando contra el duro cuerpo de Edward.

Entró en pánico y se apartó tambaleándose debido al impacto eléctrico del contacto. Unas manos en los brazos impidieron que se cayera con la siguiente ola y la sacaron del agua espumosa, aunque no pudieron salvarle la falda. La ola le dio de lleno y la empapó. La fina tela se le pegó a las piernas.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le regañó Edward cuando estuvo relativamente estable de nuevo.

Ella se zafó de sus manos.

—Divertirme —le espetó haciendo un esfuerzo para recuperar el aliento—. Tal vez deberías intentarlo alguna vez tú.

—Estás empapada. Se supone que tengo que cuidar de ti.

Ella suspiró y se quedó mirando fijamente la playa vacía.

-Ya me secaré. Escucha, Edward, soy consciente de que te estás tomando muy en serio tu labor de cuidarme y te lo agradezco de verdad, pero ¿te parece que corro algún peligro aquí?

El único peligro era que le disparara a él la presión sanguínea. La falda mojada se le ajustaba de un modo que debería ser ilegal, marcándole las largas y perfectas piernas que Edward tenía tan cerca. Su entrepierna se estiró ante aquel pensamiento.

Los felinos ojos de Bella brillaban desafiantes. Tenía los pies firmemente plantados en la arena, el reto estaba claro. Se iría de allí cuando quisiera, y no antes. De acuerdo. La dejaría allí para que se mojara toda la ropa como una niña y mientras seleccionaría una habitación para ella dentro de la casa, preferiblemente lo más lejos posible de él.

Había una gran cantidad de trabajo pendiente: Bella trató de echarle la culpa de su decepción al cambio horario y a lo poco que había dormido de noche, pero nada podía disimular el hecho de que la tienda de la elegante Avenida Kalakaua que pronto sería la sede de Paula International distaba mucho de estar preparada. Además, la lista de invitados importantes que habían aceptado la invitación para la inauguración era muy corta, y necesitaba garantizarse suficiente cobertura de la prensa como para triunfar.

Lo único que evitaba que cayera en la depresión era que Jacob, su socio, ya se estaba revolcando en el fango de la autocompasión, y allí no había sitio para los dos.

—Entonces, ¿el contratista dice que estarán preparados?

Jacob asintió con escaso convencimiento.

—Dijo que deberían estarlo.

La fachada de la tienda parecía haber sufrido un bombardeo. Había zonas sin terminar y agujeros en las paredes de los que salían ramos de cables eléctricos. En menos de una semana se suponía que debían celebrar una inauguración para doscientos invitados y mostrar joyas valoradas en millones en unos exhibidores que hasta el momento no existían.

Era poco probable que sucedieran ninguna de las dos cosas, y mucho menos las dos.

— ¿Por qué la gente no confirma su asistencia? —Preguntó Bella mirando la lista, demasiado corta para un evento que contaba con buena prensa—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Hemos comprobado la fecha varias veces. No se celebra nada más importante esa noche en Honolulú. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer una inauguración si nadie viene?

Jacob parecía muy pequeño en la escasa luz de la tienda, antes incluso de que dejara caer los hombros.

—Duke Kame-aloha es la clave. Al parecer nadie mueve un dedo sin su consentimiento.

A Bella le sonaba el nombre de aquel surfero hawaiano convertido en cantante y después en político, aunque no lo conocía en persona. Carismático, de piel café y popular hasta límites insospechados, convertía un acto político en un concierto de rock cada vez que aparecía. Tenían que conseguirlo.

— ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos de que venga?

—No lo sé —admitió Jacob, que de pronto parecía más frágil y mayor de sus cincuenta años—. Pero a menos que lo consigamos, podemos pedirles a los obreros que no se molesten en terminar la obra de la tienda.

Bella le puso la mano en el brazo. Jacob había invertido todo lo que tenía en el lanzamiento de aquella nueva operación, y ella lo había, apoyado. Si no salía bien, se vendría abajo. No había vuelta atrás. La inauguración tenía que ser un éxito.

—No hará falta. Va a ser un éxito, ya verás. La tienda será el mayor acontecimiento de Honolulú desde el «Hula-hoop».

Su débil intento humorístico fue completamente inútil. Jacob se limitó a fruncir el ceño con la frente marcada por un gesto de preocupación.

* * *

Holaaaa bellaaas! Que taal? Aquí les dejo un capitulo, espero que la disfruten!

Antes de irme... **Smoky Amore: Linda, cada quien tiene su forma de publicar su cosas, esta es la mía, si yo lo hago así es porque lo veo necesario. Si te parece aburrida la historia no la leas, así las dos nos ahorramos tiempo... Espero que tengas un gran día y suerte!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Los siguientes días bastaron para hacerle dudar a Bella de sus propias palabras. Las confirmaciones seguían llegando con cuentagotas, y a aquellas alturas parecía que no tendrían que preocuparse siquiera del catering. ¿Cóctel para doscientos en una reunión de apenas veinte personas? Ciertamente exagerado.

Llamó muchas veces a la oficina de Duke pidiendo hablar con él, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta: «Se pondrá en contacto con usted».

Nunca lo hizo.

Los días iban transcurriendo sin novedades, excepto el creciente nivel de estrés. Todo resultaba muy frustrante. La reforma avanzaba muy despacio, los encargados del catering esperaban ansiosos la cifra final, y para rematar, recibió una llamada de Auckland informándole de que la mitad de las joyas que se iban a mostrar en la inauguración estaban retenidas en la aduana.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que, cada vez que se daba la vuelta, se encontrara con Edward. Observando lo que hacía, comprobando con quién hablaba y, generalmente, interponiéndose en su camino. No se trataba de que se sintiera en peligro y necesitara un guardaespaldas. No había habido ni un solo peligro desde que llegaron, ni recibieron noticias de Montvelatte sugiriendo que las amenazas fueran reales. Y sin embargo, Edward seguía allí como una sombra oscura. Observando. Esperando.

Era muy triste no poder moverse sin que él preguntara a dónde iba y qué iba a hacer. Con razón a Bella le dolía le cabeza y le costaba trabajo dormir.

Salió de la sala de consulta del médico con una receta en la mano y se encontró con que Edward la estaba esperando.

—No tienes que seguirme a todas partes, ¿sabes? —le dijo cuando salieron de la clínica.

—Se supone que tengo que cuidar de ti —respondió él—. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si intentas escabullirte todo el tiempo?

—Estamos a la vuelta de la esquina de la galería

—No estoy intentando desmarcarme.

—Bien —dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de la limusina para que ella entrara—. Porque no serviría de nada. No llegarías muy lejos.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

Edward le lanzó una mirada que ni las gafas oscuras pudieron disimular.

—Considéralo una promesa.

Condujo el coche en medio del tráfico matinal y se dirigió de regreso hacia Kahala. La frustración se apoderó de Bella.

— ¿No te aburre hacer esto?

—Nunca me aburro conduciendo —como para demostrarlo, cambió de marcha para ir más suave.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Se supone que tendrías que estar lejos de aquí, salvando al mundo de un desastre financiero, y no atrapado en Hawái protegiéndome de algo que seguramente nunca vaya a ocurrir.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que no va a ocurrir?

—No creerás que hay nada de cierto tras esa amenaza, ¿verdad?

—Lo que yo crea no importa. Esto es lo que tú hermano me ha pedido que haga, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

— ¿Y si te pido que te vayas?

—Daría igual. Resulta que le tengo un gran respeto a tu hermano, princesa. No voy a dejarle tirado.

— ¿Y lo que yo quiera no importa?

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Edward girara la cabeza hacia ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, princesa?

El viento le alborotaba el cabello de un modo que despertaba en ella deseos de acariciárselo. De pronto no podía pensar en nada más

—Quiero... quiero que te vayas.

—Oh, tengo pensado hacerlo —respondió él—. En cuanto reciba instrucciones de Montvelatte diciendo que puedo.

Bella se recostó en el asiento de cuero con la moral por los suelos. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, que no dejaba de dolerle, y bajó la ventanilla. Tal vez lo que necesitara fuera un poco de aire fresco.

Edward la miró.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

—Por extraño que parezca, dice que estoy estresada. No puedo imaginar por qué. Me ha recetado pastillas para dormir.

—Buena idea —aseguró Edward—. Te vendrá bien dormir. Últimamente tienes mal aspecto.

— ¿Por qué no dices lo que de verdad estás pensando?

—Estaba diciendo que...

—Entonces no, ¿de acuerdo? No lo hagas.

Bella estaba deseando que el coche se detuviera en la entrada. Quería escapar del confinamiento del vehículo. Por supuesto que tenía mal aspecto. Pero no le importaba lo que Edward pensara, lo único que quería era escapar a algún lugar que no estuviera contaminado por su presencia.

Él la siguió hasta la puerta de entrada, donde Bella ya estaba rebuscando en el bolso para encontrar las llaves.

—Permíteme —le dijo Edward introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y abriéndole la puerta.

Ella lo dejó allí y se dirigió a la cocina. Dejó el bolso y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

—Eso hará que te sientas mejor.

— ¿Ahora eres médico? —Le espetó Bella dándose la vuelta—. Vaya, tienes muchos títulos: salvador financiero del universo, guardaespaldas, y ahora médico. ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

—Cocinar —admitió Edward—. Pero puedo pedir algo. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Nada. No tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer algo.

— ¿Y ahora eres mi madre?

El torció el gesto mientras se apoyaba contra la encimera de mármol.

—Estás alterada. Tal vez deberías irte a la cama.

—Y tú deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos y dejarme en paz.

Edward suspiró.

—Bella—deberías tomarte la pastilla y meterte en la cama.

— ¿Por qué debería hacer lo que tú me mandas?

— ¡Porque es lo que te dijo el médico! Yo no soy más que el mensajero. Vamos, sé una niña buena.

Los ojos de Bella echaban chispas.

—No soy una niña. Deja de tratarme como tal.

— ¡Pues no actúes como si lo fueras!

Ella se apartó, sus palabras le escocían, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Se estaba comportando como una niña, pero ¿qué esperaba?

¿Cómo actuar cuando la arrogancia de Edward la estaba volviendo loca? Era como si aquel hombre sacara lo peor de ella. ¿Por qué otra razón lo había besado si no aquella noche en la terraza?

Todavía furiosa, Bella se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia él, preparada para moderar la voz y parecerse más a una adulta.

—Mira, yo no pedí quedarme encerrada aquí contigo.

—De acuerdo. Yo tampoco quiero. Pero es lo que nos toca, así que vamos a intentar estar bien. Y ahora tómate esa maldita pastilla y vete a dormir.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, y Edward inclinó la cabeza esperando la siguiente descarga, pero Bella se lo pensó mejor.

—De acuerdo —dijo antes de lanzar su mordaz comentario de despedida—. Dulces sueños.

¿Dulces sueños? Lo dudaba mucho, sobre todo después de haber recibido el correo electrónico de Alec que acababa con su esperanza de poder desentenderse del cuidado de la princesa.

Se había recibido una segunda amenaza, esta vez una carta hecha con letras recortadas de periódicos y revistas con los nombres de las personas que estaban en peligro. El nombre de Bella aparecía en la lista, junto con los de su hermano y su esposa.

Cuando menos lo esperéis, estaré acechando entre las sombras..., decía el mensaje.

Había sombras de solfa en el jardín, y Edward empezó a preguntarse si habría hecho bien escogiendo aquella casa. Sí, estaba aislada, pero esa misma intimidad podía acoger a un intruso. Lo primero que haría por la mañana sería poner otro guarda en la puerta y disponer seguridad también en la playa para evitar que nadie pudiera entrar por ninguna dirección.

Tras comprobar dos veces todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa, tardó una eternidad en poder dormirse, y luego lo hizo a retazos. No conseguía dormir profundamente, sólo eran cabezadas breves plagadas de imágenes de una mujer rubia que no tenía derecho a invadir su mente.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿De verdad pensaba que era ella la que llevaba la peor parte? Edward daría cualquier cosa con tal de estar de regreso en su despacho de Nueva York, nadando entre los tiburones de empresa en la piscina financiera. Sabía cómo funcionaban los tiburones. Saber cómo funcionaba Bella era algo completamente distinto e imposible.

* * *

Hola lindas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, debo pedirles disculpas por tardar tanto, estoy en plenos exámenes :C Química, Física y Matemática me traen loca, pero por tardar tanto les voy a subir otroo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan mensajes bonitos, son una gran ayuda! Las quiero y que tengan un excelente fin de semana.


	15. Chapter 15

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Un sonido lo despertó de su duermevela. Al menos parecía un sonido. Se quedó allí tumbado en la oscuridad sintiendo un escalofrío en la nuca y con todos los sentidos en alerta máxima mientras agudizaba el oído para ver si se repetía. Fuera se escuchaba el viento azotando el bosque de palmeras alineadas en la orilla y el constante vaivén de las olas. No era ninguno de aquellos dos sonidos el que lo había despertado, había sido un ruido interior. Cuando volvió a escucharlo estaba preparado, y sus oídos distinguieron una especie de rasguño tras otro, como si alguien estuviera tratando de moverse en silencio por la oscuridad.

Sto thiavolo! ¿Y si alguien había entrado en la casa? Emmett nunca le perdonaría si algo le ocurriese a su hermana mientras estaba bajo su cuidado.

Se levantó de la cama en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola sin hacer ruido para poder mirar en la profunda oscuridad. Algo se movió. Una sombra en la penumbra. Edward apretó la espalda contra la pared y avanzó, dirigiéndose en silencio hacia el salón. Escuchó el sonido de un armario al abrirse y después al cerrarse. Sus pensamientos dieron un giro. Si alguien iba detrás de la princesa, se dirigiría hacia los dormitorios. Pero parecía como si estuvieran buscando algo. ¿Sería un ladrón común? Era posible.

Encontró al intruso en la cocina. Era una sombra oscura que en aquel momento no se movía. Edward tenía ya la mano en el interruptor de la luz y la ventaja era suya.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —encendió las luces y se acercó, decidido a cortar cualquier vía de escape, cuando la reconoció.

Ella se dio la vuelta conteniendo el aliento, dejó caer el vaso que tenía en la mano y su contenido se lanzó en arco por la habitación. Edward se acercó corriendo, pero no lo suficiente como para capturar el vaso. El agua fría le mojó los pantalones del pijama y el vaso cayó sin ninguna ceremonia sobre sus pies antes de rodar sin romperse por el suelo de baldosa.

Bella gimió y se llevó la mano al pecho. Fue su única concesión al arrepentimiento antes de que sus ojos se endurecieran como el cristal.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que estoy haciendo? Sólo quería un vaso de agua. ¿A qué estás jugando? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Edward se agachó, recogió el vaso y lo colocó sobre la encimera con fuerza.

—Se supone que tendrías que estar dormida.

—Lo mismo digo.

—No soy yo quien tenía que tomarse una pastilla para dormir.

Bella alzó la barbilla. Dos puntos rojos le teñían las mejillas.

—Pues tal vez deberías haberlo hecho. Así podría haber disfrutado de un vaso de agua sin llevarme semejante susto.

—Podrías haber dejado más claro que eras tú.

—Por supuesto que era yo. Y déjame que te diga que estoy harta de no poder moverme sin que me estés vigilando. No puedo ir a una cita con el médico, no puedo servirme un simple vaso de agua sin que tú metas las narices donde nadie te lo ha pedido.

Edward contuvo un gruñido.

—Deberías haberte tomado esa maldita pastilla.

— ¿Y perderme el espectáculo nocturno? —Bella se giró para sacar otro vaso del armario y abrió el grifo para llenarlo—. Ni hablar.

Tendría que haber seguido discutiendo con él. No debió haberse dado nunca la vuelta. Porque ahora Edward no podía centrarse en su atrevida boca. Se veía abocado a fijarse en la vista de su espalda y en aquel minúsculo trozo de tela de lunares rosas que sin duda ella consideraría un pijama. ¿Se metería en la cama llevando aquello? Para el caso era como si no llevara nada puesto.

Edward tragó saliva, sentía la boca muy seca de pronto. El húmedo pijama se le apretó contra la piel, y el calor que sentía se transformó en furia.

¡Maldita Bella! Estaba haciéndole lo mismo otra vez. No estaba en la cama desnuda ofreciéndose, pero para el caso era lo mismo. ¿Qué hombre razonable no se tomaría una visión así como una invitación?

Pero aunque hubiera podido acercarse a ella y tomarla allí mismo con la facilidad con la que el agua se deslizaba por su cuello desnudo, no le daría aquella satisfacción, y menos después de su último y poco satisfactorio encuentro.

Lo que hizo fue agarrarla del brazo para darle la vuelta.

— ¿A qué diablos estás jugando?

Bella había contado hasta veinte. Dos veces. Llegó hasta setenta y seguía sin poder borrar la visión de Edward con su piel de aceituna, el pecho desnudo y los pantalones del pijama colgados de las caderas. Aquello habría bastado para congelarle el cerebro y dejarla sin voz, pero la imagen de Edward con aquella tela húmeda pegada a su cuerpo era algo que no podría olvidar jamás por mucho que contara.

Entonces él le dio la vuelta y convirtió en inútiles todos sus intentos de olvidar. Lo que antes era un cuerpo desnudo bajo una tela húmeda era ahora un cuerpo desnudo muy excitado bajo una tela húmeda. Bella contuvo el aliento y sujetó con más fuerza el vaso esta vez mientras su mente trataba de encontrar el sentido común.

— ¿A qué estoy jugando? —Preguntó con voz demasiado ronca—. Creí que estaba yendo a por un vaso de agua. Y sin embargo parece que he desencadenado sin darme cuenta la Tercera Guerra Mundial. No estamos muy lejos de Pearl Harbour, ¿verdad?

Edward recorrió la estancia dando vuelvas como un león enjaulado.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. No cometo dos veces el mismo error. No estoy tan loco como para intentar volver a acostarme contigo.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó el vaso, porque sabía que tras semejante declaración no sería capaz de sostenerlo.

—Vaya, esto es muy interesante, porque no recuerdo habértelo pedido.

— ¿Ah, no? —Edward se acercó lo suficiente como para colocarse justo delante de ella y le puso una mano en la camiseta del pijama mientras la miraba con ojos acusadores—. Entonces, ¿cómo llamas a esto?

Le deslizó un dedo bajo el fino tirante de la camiseta, y el repentino roce electrizante de su dedo le despertó la piel a la vida. Bella se apartó todo lo lejos que pudo con la esperanza de que aquel movimiento disimulara el temblor que le había producido su contacto.

¡Maldita fuera la arrogancia de aquel hombre! ¡Ni que él llevara mucha ropa puesta encima!

—Se llama pijama. Así que déjame que adivine cómo llamas tú a lo que llevas puesto —Bella bajó la mirada y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Allí donde antes la tela de los pantalones del pijama se ajustaba, ahora se había estirado y la evidencia de su erección resultaba indiscutible.

Bella contuvo el aliento y volvió a mirarle a la cara, sintiéndose de pronto mareada por la confusión. Y entonces vio el deseo reflejado también en sus ojos. Un brillo iluminaba sus oscuras profundidades y tenía una sonrisa depredadora en los labios. Bella supo de pronto que, fuera lo que fuera a lo que estaban jugando, alguien había cambiado las reglas cuando ella no miraba.

Edward dejó caer la mano en la banqueta que ella tenía al lado, y Bella se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? -susurró-. ¿Te paseas por la casa casi desnudo y tienes el valor de preguntarme a mí?

Edward estaba desnudo. Tan cerca que podía distinguir cada pestaña de sus ojos oscuros. Tan cerca que su aroma la envolvía. Se humedeció los labios, secos por el calor que desprendía la mirada de Edward.

Y seguía sin saber qué quería él.

-Lo siento -dijo con los ojos clavados en su boca, en aquellos labios que se cernían a escasos centímetros-. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

-No estabas pensando -aseguró Edward.

Él tampoco. Debería marcharse. Debería dejar que ella se fuera. Sabía que era una seductora, que se le daba muy bien el juego de avanzar y retroceder, que era capaz de tentar a un hombre y enfriarlo hasta los huesos un segundo después.

Pero en aquel momento aquello no importaba. En aquel momento Bella estaba allí, prácticamente desnuda en la cocina, y él podía oler el deseo entre ellos. Le resultaba imposible moverse.

— ¿Por qué no te has tomado la maldita pastilla? —Ella seguía mirándole la boca. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio.

—No me gusta tomar drogas para dormir -su voz resultaba algo jadeante-. Quería intentarlo primero de forma natural.

—Pero no lo has conseguido.

—No.

Bella se quedó sin voz, y el tiempo pareció detenerse entre ellos. A Edward le latía el corazón en los oídos, era un sonido primitivo y salvaje que provocó que la sangre le bullera en las venas hasta que su erección se desató, exigiendo una decisión.

-No volveré a cometer el mismo error -prometió. Edward estaba ahora tan cerca de su boca que hubiera podido jurar que no había oído nada, que había oído las palabras en sus labios.

Gruñó mientras deslizaba los labios por los suyos. Resultaba dulce. Tan dulce que le sabía a azúcar.

—No -dijo, consciente de que él no sería responsable de sus acciones si ella lo hacía.

Edward no era responsable de sus acciones ahora. Bella lo estaba atando con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar, no podía pensar con claridad bajo el peso de las fuerzas opuestas que se habían apoderado de él. El deseo de venganza todavía estaba muy presente, la necesidad de hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho tantos años atrás y por lo que le había negado tras prometérselo el día de la boda.

Y sin embargo, la deseaba como a nadie en el mundo. Se moría por entrar en ella y alimentar la bestia que llevaba en su interior.

Pero se suponía que tenía que protegerla.

Había surgido otra amenaza contra la familia real. El peligro había aumentado, y allí estaba él, actuando como un escolar tentado por la carne.

Si no se hubiera recibido aquella segunda amenaza; si todo fuera una falsa alarma, podría tomarla allí mismo y ahora, y al diablo con las consecuencias. Pero se suponía que debía protegerla. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo si no era capaz de protegerse a sí mismo de los efectos que provocaba en él?

Con la respiración pesada, reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y las utilizó para levantarse y cruzar la cocina.

—No —repitió—. Asegúrate de no volver a cometer el mismo error.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo otro capitulo seguido, ya saben, por mi tardanza... ¡Espero que les guste!


	16. Chapter 16

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente resultó insoportable.

Bella trató de mantenerse alejada de su camino, pero daba la impresión de que cada vez que se movía por la casa o se daba la vuelta en la cocina, Edward estuviera allí, oscuro y silencioso, rozándole la mano en la puerta de la nevera y dejando claro con su lenguaje corporal que le hacían tan poca gracia aquellos encuentros como a ella.

Bella no quería pensar en él en la cocina, y mucho menos encontrarse con él ahí después de la noche anterior. Se había tomado media pastilla para dormir cuando volvió a su dormitorio, pero no había conseguido evitar las constantes repeticiones en su cabeza de lo que había sucedido... y de lo que no había sucedido.

Edward evitaba mirarla a los ojos, y ella también, y ambos consiguieron meterse en el coche sin haberse dicho una sola palabra.

Pero cuando estaban esperando a que se abriera la puerta de entrada, Bella sintió la necesidad de hablar.

—Hay dos guardias

—Así es. Y otro más en la parte de la playa.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras el coche salía a la abarrotada carretera.

—Pero ¿por qué? No hemos tenido ningún problema... —se detuvo, y la sangre se le enfrió en las venas a pesar del calor de los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana—. Ha sucedido algo, ¿verdad? Algo que no me has contado.

Edward la miró por primera vez aquella mañana. —Emmett y Rosalie están bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Bella dejó escapar un aire que no sabía que estuviera reteniendo. Al menos podía relajarse en ese sentido. Pero Edward no le había contado todo.

—Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

Él asintió y volvió a mirar hacia la carretera mientras se abría camino a través del tráfico de la hora punta.

—Se ha recibido una segunda amenaza.

La noticia de que Emmett y Rosalie estaban a salvo le proporcionó un gran alivio, pero el hecho de que hubiera una segunda amenaza supuso una tremenda desilusión. El peligro no había disminuido, había aumentado para todos. Y para ella la decepción era más profunda, porque ahora no cabía la posibilidad de que Edward desapareciera a corto plazo de su vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían seguir viviendo así, caminando de puntillas el uno alrededor del otro, resentidos y al mismo tiempo maldecidos por una atracción que no podía llevar a nada?

Edward podría haberla poseído la noche anterior en la cocina, allí mismo, encima de la banqueta que había al lado del fregadero. Podría haberla tomado y ella no habría movido un dedo para impedírselo. Edward estaba furioso con ella y sin embargo, en medio de su enemistad, había encontrado- la manera de hacer que lo deseara.

Era una locura, pero de alguna manera, aquel hombre transformaba su lógica en lujuria, y su determinación de resistirse a él en deseó. Si no hubiera sido porque Edward recuperó algo de sentido en el último momento la noche anterior, podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa.

Ella lo habría permitido.

Lo miró, preocupada por el nuevo pensamiento que se había alojado de forma incómoda en su mente.

— ¿Cuándo supiste lo de la última amenaza?

— ¿Importa eso?

—Anoche creías que yo era alguien que había entrado, ¿verdad?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Se suponía que tenías que estar durmiendo.

—Creí que sólo estabas espiándome. Te acusé de meter las narices donde no te llamaban.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No pasó nada. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos estar?

Pero Bella no podía. Había dado por hecho que la estaba espiando. De hecho, desde el principio se había negado a tomarse en serio el papel de Edward como su protector... después de todo, se suponía que la amenaza no era real, ¿verdad?

Pero Edward sin duda se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Y cuando se recibió aquella segunda amenaza, no dudó en investigar cuando escuchó ruidos extraños.

¿Y si se hubiera tratado de un intruso? Bella se estremeció Edward le había dado un susto de muerte, y no le cabía la menor duda de que haría lo mismo y más con cualquier intruso. Una sola mirada a ese pecho musculoso y cualquiera que hubiera cometido la locura de entrar estaría buscando la salida.

En realidad no era tan malo para una chica que alguien como Edward la estuviera cuidando. Sintió un escalofrío. Tenía que decir algo al respecto.

—Estaba equivocada —aseguró—. Lo siento.

—Olvídalo —respondió él.

—No, lo digo en serio. Me he portado fatal desde que accediste a venir aquí.

—Bella —dijo Edward apartando esta vez los ojos de la carretera el tiempo suficiente como para mirarla—. Le dije a Emmett que cuidaría de ti y lo haré. Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

Edward vio el destello de sus ojos justo antes de que ella volviera a apoyarse en el respaldo y apartara la vista. Se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusco. Pero era la verdad. Por el momento, Bella era su responsabilidad. No quería que le diera las gracias ni se disculpara por su comportamiento. No quería tener ningún motivo para estar menos resentido contra ella de lo que lo estaba ahora.

Quería que se comportara como él esperaba, como la seductora que nunca había crecido. No quería tener ningún motivo para que le cayera bien.

Era mejor así.

Resultó casi imposible vivir con aquel hombre después de aquello.

Los días transcurrieron dentro de una incesante monotonía hasta que Bella sintió que iba a volverse loca. Cada noche se tomaba su pastilla para dormir y dormía, pero se despertaba por las mañanas atontada y exhausta, sin fuerzas para enfrentarse al nuevo día. Porque Edward parecía ocupar muchas horas del mismo, acabando con su paciencia y lo poco que quedaba de su energía.

Cuando no la llevaba al trabajo o de regreso a casa, estaba siempre allí, acechando al fondo.

Volviéndola loca.

Incluso cuando estaba trabajando con su ordenador portátil lo pillaba mirándola o se lo encontraba detrás, muy cerca, como si se hubiera alejado demasiado de su mirada de águila.

Marietta trató de concentrarse en la organización de la reforma, todavía sin terminar, mientras luchaba por animar a Jacob. Pero la sombra de Edward se cernía sobre todo lo que hacía.

Y aunque la tensión entre ellos seguía presente, igual que la sensación de que se le agudizaban los sentidos cada vez que lo tenía cerca, el breve destello de calor que había experimentado al considerar a Edward como su protector había desaparecido en medio de la fría certeza de que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

No tendría que haberle importado, porque en cualquier caso no quería tenerlo cerca, pero así era.

Cuando recibió la llamada avisándola de que había llegado el pedido de joyas, Bella les dijo que estaría allí para comprobarlo antes de que se lo entregaran a los especialistas en seguridad. Y supo antes de que Edward abriera la boca que él la llevaría. Pero ese día no le molestó que se hiciera cargo de todo. Nada podía empañar el alivio que sentía ante la llegada de los diseños.

Abrir las cajas y dejar al descubierto las joyas fue como reencontrarse con unos viejos amigos.

— ¿Éstos son tus diseños? —le preguntó Edward por encima del hombro.

Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida al encontrarlo tan cerca, lo más cerca que había estado desde aquella noche en la cocina. Su proximidad y su olor le cancelaron momentáneamente el cerebro, pero él no pareció darse cuenta. Agarró un pendiente esculpido en coral entrelazado con plata que albergaba una única y magnífica perla del Pacífico. Era una de las piezas favoritas de Bella.

—Es preciosa —dijo Edward, y a ella le dio un vuelco al corazón.

Estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo, y le proporcionaba un gran placer que alguien más reconociera la belleza de la pieza. Sobre todo si se trataba de alguien que había expresado sorpresa al saber que incluso trabajaba.

Bella sonrió para sus adentros mientras le quitaba la pieza de las manos y volvía a colocarla en la caja. Estaba encantada de que el envío hubiera llegado completo y a salvo. El problema ahora seguía siendo lo corta que era la lista de invitados.

De vuelta a la oficina, la alegría de la llegada del pedido se desvaneció rápidamente. Faltaban dos días para la inauguración, y aunque la galería estaba haciendo progresos, la lista de invitados se había estancado. Sin la presencia de famosos, no habría cobertura por parte de la prensa. Sin prensa, no tenía sentido molestarse en organizar un evento.

Jacob se merecía algo mejor. Había invertido todo en aquella nueva aventura y tenía fe absoluta en los diseños de Bella. Aquello no era justo.

Bella colgó el teléfono una vez más y sintió que la esperanza se le desvanecía. Aquel día había utilizado por primera vez la carta de ser princesa, algo que había prometido que nunca haría. Quería triunfar por sus propios méritos, no por sus repentinos contactos reales.

Pero la mujer que le había respondido al otro lado del teléfono no se había mostrado muy convencida, como si sospechara que aquél era el último intento de una mujer desesperada a la que habían rechazado demasiadas veces. Durante un instante, cuando colgó el teléfono, Bella pensó en volver a llamarle y decirle a la mujer que podía demostrar quién era; aunque no tenía mucho sentido; la mujer le había dicho que Duke estaba en el extranjero y no podía contactar con él. ¿Qué esperanza le quedaba ahora?

Aquel mismo día más tarde se sentó en la playa de arena frente a la casa, flexionando los pies y disfrutando del sol del atardecer mientras el guardia de seguridad vigilaba discretamente desde el jardín que quedaba atrás.

Edward la había llevado a casa y después se había dirigido a la habitación que utilizaba como despacho para trabajar. En lugar de ponerse algo cómodo, como hacía normalmente por las tardes, Bella optó por el bañador. Todavía hacía calor, faltaba un rato para que se pusiera el sol, y pensó que estar en la playa le calmaría el alma.

Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. El rumor de las olas en la orilla, el sonido de los pájaros marinos y el susurro de las hojas bajo la brisa del atardecer eran como un bálsamo para su espíritu. Tras un día en que se le había subido el ánimo con la llegada de la colección y se le había vuelto -a caer al saber que Duke estaba fuera del país, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Aunque era tarde y ya había pasado el periodo de peligro, el calor del sol le pegó en un hombro. Bella estaba agarrando el protector solar cuando se lo quitaron de la mano. Dio un salto, pensando que se trataba del guardia, pero fue Edward el que se puso de rodillas detrás de ella.

—Me dijeron que estabas aquí fuera —dijo.

* * *

Hola mis lindas, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y tengan una linda noche.


	17. Chapter 17

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo soy una simple mortal que ha querido adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Aunque era tarde y ya había pasado el periodo de peligro, el calor del sol le pegó en un hombro. Bella estaba agarrando el protector solar cuando se lo quitaron de la mano. Dio un salto, pensando que se trataba del guardia, pero fue Edward el que se puso de rodillas detrás de ella.

—Me dijeron que estabas aquí fuera —dijo.

Bella escuchó cómo sacaba la loción del bote. No le sorprendía lo más mínimo que los guardias le informaran de cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no tenía tan claro por qué se había reunido con ella fuera. Entonces la loción le rozó la piel y contuvo el aliento, y no sólo por el impacto de la crema fría.

—Estabas ocupado —dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad—. Pensé en aprovechar la playa al máximo antes de que oscureciera.

La crema en la espalda no tenía nada de tranquilizador, las manos de Edward se movían en anchos círculos desde la espina dorsal hasta los hombros y después por los brazos. Bella iba a decir que aquello no era necesario, que probablemente se estaba mostrando demasiado cautelosa poniéndose crema a aquellas horas de la tarde, pero no lo hizo.

Porque después del pánico inicial que sintió ante su contacto se relajó bajo su experto toque. Y luego sus manos convirtieron la tensión de sus músculos en una tensión completamente distinta. Sus pulgares trazaban círculos sobre sus puntos de presión, y a su pesar, sintió que su cuello giraba también.

—Estás muy tensa.

Ella se rió con ironía.

—Cuéntame algo que no sepa.

—Pero el pedido ha llegado y la galería va muy bien. Creí que estarías contenta por cómo va a salir la inauguración.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido celebrar una inauguración si no conseguimos que venga un famoso importante. Ahora mismo no parece que vaya a ser así. Necesitamos a alguien del calibre de Duke Kame-aloha.

Las manos de Edward se detuvieron.

— ¿Y por qué no le llamas y se lo pides?

—Lo he hecho. Todos los días. Y siempre me dicen que me va a devolver la llamada. Hasta que hoy he sabido que está fuera del país. En estos momentos parece que lo mejor es cancelar el evento para no enfrentarnos a la humillación de que nadie aparezca.

Los dedos de Edward volvieron a trabajar e hicieron maravillas en sus hombros.

— ¿Y si ese Duke aparece, cambiaría mucho la situación?

—Al parecer es el número uno de Honolulú. Si aparece en algún lado, está dando la aprobación oficial a ese lugar. Es una locura. Tenemos un gran producto y un gran concepto y sé que podría irnos bien si...

Bella levantó un poco de arena con la mano y cerró el puño, observando cómo caía lentamente.

—Todo el mundo debe de estar loco para rechazar la oportunidad de conocer a una auténtica princesa.

Bella se sacudió una mano contra la otra.

—No quise mencionarlo.

Una vez más, los dedos de Edward se detuvieron antes de seguir trabajando.

— ¿Ha sido por las amenazas a la seguridad?

—Supongo que en parte sí, aunque han salido publicados en prensa suficientes detalles como para que la gente lo relacione. Pero no creí que fuera relevante.

— ¿No creías que fuera relevante? ¿Estás invitando a la gente a un gran evento y no les has mencionado que eres una princesa?

Ella se puso tensa al percibir la crítica en sus palabras.

—Esta inauguración no tiene nada que ver con Isabella Lombardi la princesa. Se trata de Isabella Lombardi la diseñadora de joyas. La colección debería hablar por sí misma.

—Pero si no viene nadie, la colección puede hablar todo lo quiera, gritar incluso, pero ¿quién lo oirá? Tal vez haya llegado el momento de que se lo hagas saber.

Aunque hubiera querido escucharlo, ya era demasiado tarde para dar aquel consejo. Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo he hecho. Llamé esta mañana a su oficina.

— ¿Y?

—No me creyeron —agarró un puñado más de arena y esta vez la tiró hacia atrás—. El juego ha terminado.

Edward volvió a tapar el bote de crema y se sentó a su lado.

—No puedo creer que no se lo hayas dicho a la gente antes. Te habría facilitado el trabajo.

Bella echó de menos el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel. Y tampoco se le pasó por alto la crítica de sus palabras.

—Ya te lo he dicho, esto no tiene nada que ver con ser princesa. El diseño de joyas es mi trabajo. Forma parte de quién soy.

—Pero ahora también eres una princesa. ¿No tienes responsabilidades hacia Montvelatte, hacia su gente?

—Sí, y esas responsabilidades no contemplan el utilizar mi posición para mi beneficio personal. ¿Te has olvidado del antiguo régimen y de la razón por la que los echaron?

— ¿Quién está hablando de beneficio personal? Eres una princesa; ¿qué tiene de malo admitirlo para conseguir publicidad positiva? Así estarías promocionando también Montvelatte al mismo tiempo que tu inauguración. Y si eso es lo que marca la diferencia entre el éxito o el fracaso de tu aventura...

Dejó la frase colgando para que ella rellenara el hueco que faltaba. De acuerdo, tal vez Edward tuviera razón. ¿No era acaso lo que había pensado ella cuando decidió decirlo? Pero sin duda no necesitaba escucharlo de él. Ya se sentía una fracasada. No necesitaba que le recordaran la magnitud de su fracaso.

Había defraudado a Jacob al no permitir que se mencionara su estatus real en ninguna de las notas de prensa, y había defraudado a su negocio. Y sobre todo, ahora sentía que además había decepcionado a Montvelatte y a su gente. ¡Cualquiera podría pensar que se avergonzaba de ser su princesa!

Se puso de pie de un salto y se quitó la arena de las piernas. Tenía suficiente crema en los hombros como para todo un verano de sol, y estaba a punto de quitársela toda.

—Creo que voy a darme un baño ahora, antes de que oscurezca demasiado.

No había ni atisbo de oscuridad, el sol lanzaba su luz roja sobre el cielo, creando lazos rojos y plateados sobre el agua, pero era la mejor excusa que se le había ocurrido en el momento.

Se acercó al borde del mar y vaciló durante un instante cuando las frías aguas del Océano Pacífico fueron a recibirla en forma de ola.

El agua salada y refrescante golpeó su cuerpo bañado por el sol, revitalizando al instante sus músculos cansados y sus nervios destrozados. Aquello era lo que necesitaba. Las suaves olas la iban alejando del hombre que la inquietaba como ningún otro.

Debajo, en el agua, los peces pequeños iban hacia un lado y hacia otro, yéndose hacia atrás por la marea antes de resurgir hacia delante. Bella sabía cómo se sentían al ser arrojados a un lado y luego al otro a pesar de sus esfuerzos por moverse en una única dirección. ¿Cuándo terminaría aquella amenaza contra la seguridad? ¿Cuándo podría por fin Edward marcharse para que ella pudiera retomar su vida normal?

Porque la normalidad resultaba imposible con Edward alrededor. Todo estaba recargado en ella: sus emociones, los instintos, incluso la conciencia de su propio cuerpo. El simple acto de que le pusieran crema en la espalda había despertado las alarmas de su cerebro, mientras que otras partes de su cuerpo estaban ocupadas tratando de sacar el felpudo de bienvenida. Aquello no tenía sentido. No quería sentirse tan consciente de su propio cuerpo si iba a mezclarse de aquel modo con su cabeza.

Los peces se dirigieron hacia una roca grande que había en el fondo del mar y luego salieron disparados como un destello de plata cuando la roca sacó las patas y se levantó en medio de una nube de arena. Se dirigió directamente hacia ella. No era un tiburón, su mente, aunque aterrorizada, había registrado al menos esa información. Pero el miedo seguía apretándole el corazón ante aquella amenaza desconocida. Reculó para escaparse cuando la criatura le rozó la pierna con firmeza. Su cuerpo era una enorme sombra negra bajo el agua, y Bella gritó. Alguien agarró su tembloroso cuerpo desde atrás, y el instinto le dijo que debía tratarse de Edward. Nunca antes se había sentido tan contenta de saber que la había seguido. Se dejó estrechar entre sus brazos mientras se colgaba de él y le rodeaba el cuello. El corazón le latía a toda prisa.

—No pasa nada —le dijo él—. Ahora estás a salvo. Y aunque se sentía más segura sabiendo que él estaba allí, Bella sabía que en realidad no estaban a salvo.

—Hay algo en el agua —gritó desesperada por hacerse entender—. ¡Me ha tocado!

La mano de Edward le acarició la espalda como si estuviera consolando a una niña que hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

—No pasa nada —le repitió—. Sólo ha sido un susto. No te habría hecho daño nunca. No era más que una tortuga.

Sus palabras se filtraron a través del pánico que quedaba en su cerebro. Levantó muy despacio la cabeza del refugio que había encontrado en la curva de su cuello.

— ¿Una tortuga?

—Se acercan a la orilla por la tarde, normalmente un poco más lejos de la costa. Has tenido suerte de encontrarte una que buscaba aire —Edward se puso de lado y señaló con la mano un punto del agua—. Mira, allí está.

Bella miró hacia donde le estaba señalando y vio la prehistórica cabeza de la criatura asomando por su caparazón antes de volver a sumergirse en el agua.

—Oh, Dios mío, creí que era... pensé...

Se sentía como una idiota. No era más que una tortuga. Tenía el tamaño de un coche, pero era una tortuga.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de cómo se estaba agarrando a Edward y se sintió más idiota todavía.

—En ese caso, supongo que puedes soltarme —dijo tratando de retirarle los brazos del cuello con la mayor naturalidad posible.

—Supongo que sí —respondió él sin hacer amago de soltarla.

El agua se deslizaba alrededor de ellos, fresca y fría en el cálido aire de la tarde, un aire que ahora parecía más caliente a pesar de que el sol se estaba yendo.

Bella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. De las puntas de su pelo caían gotitas de agua, y tenía las oscuras pestañas húmedas. La sombra de la tarde hacía todavía más oscuras sus facciones mediterráneas.

Y la mirada de sus ojos.

Se estremeció entre sus brazos, consciente de pronto de todos los puntos en los que sus cuerpos se rozaban, de todos los rincones en los que su piel húmeda coincidía con la suya, húmeda también.

Y de pronto no se sintió a salvo en absoluto.

— ¿Edward?

El la miró, y Bella leyó en sus ojos su torbellino y su oposición, el deseo y la tormenta, y se sintió conmovida.

Entonces Edward parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, como si de pronto volviera a ser consciente de dónde estaba.

—Se está haciendo tarde —gruñó él—. Deberíamos irnos.

No lo entendía. Había ido a Hawái con el encargo de protegerla y con la intención de vengarse en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad de hacerlo, y sin embargo allí estaba, apenas dos semanas después, sin saber ya qué quería.

Desde su balcón, Edward contempló el mar bañado por la luna. Su vista quedaba enmarcada por las palmeras que se mecían en la suave brisa cargada del aroma a hibisco y a otros miles de aromas dulces que le hacían pensar en mujeres. En una mujer en particular.

Durante los últimos días, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, había ido desarrollando un creciente respeto por la mujer que esperaba que le fuera a fallar. No encontraba mácula en su ética laboral. Su habilidad resultaba impresionante; sus diseños lo habían pillado completamente por sorpresa, y por eso se maldecía a sí mismo. Se suponía que se le daba bien la investigación, y sin embargo no había movido un solo dedo para investigar sus credenciales. Se había limitado a dar por hecho que estaba exagerando. Pero sus habilidades, al igual que su compromiso, eran de primer orden. Tenía que descubrirse además ante su ética, aunque estuviera cometiendo un suicidio profesional al no exponer su título.

A juzgar por el modo en que había alzado la barbilla cuando le dijo que ella ante todo y por encima de todo era diseñadora de joyas, y viendo cómo había insistido para no utilizar su título a su favor, quedaba claro que Bella no era la persona que él creía, la seductora superficial que nunca crecería. ¿Qué le había sucedido en aquellas últimas dos semanas, y cuál había sido el catalizador de aquel súbito cambio? Y aunque poner en palabras aquella pregunta hacía que sonara ridícula, una nueva pregunta le produjo un escalofrío en la espina dorsal... ¿y si se había equivocado con ella desde el principio?

Le entraron ganas de reírse en voz alta ante la perspectiva, pero la risa no llegó, porque la imagen que tenía ahora de aquella mujer era muy distinta a la que había creado con anterioridad. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera confundido tanto?

Primero en la cocina aquella noche, cuando la encontró deambulando en la oscuridad, y luego esa tarde en el mar, cuando la «salvó» de un roce con una vieja tortuga, había estado a punto de besarla. A punto de hacer mucho más. Y ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Nada para evitarlo. ¿No demostraba eso algo?

Sólo que Bella seguía esperándole. Provocándole a la menor oportunidad. Tentándole. Pero ¿de verdad se creía Edward eso? Apretó los puños a los lados. Un martillo le golpeaba las sienes.

Si ella fuera de verdad aquel tipo de persona, ¿no estaría intentando ligar con él? Pero no había hecho nada para atraerlo. Se había limitado a existir. A estar sentada en la playa con un traje de baño azul que hacía destacar sus largas y suaves piernas y su blanca piel que necesitaba protección. Fue Edward el que se mostró incapaz de resistirse a agarrar el bote de protector solar. Fue él quien necesitó aquella excusa, cualquier excusa para extender las manos y sentir aquella piel bajo las manos. La única invitación de Bella había sido estar allí. ¿Cómo podía culparla?

Cruzó el balcón frotándose la parte posterior del cuello con una mano. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? En dos ocasiones la había tenido allí donde quería, había estado a escasos segundos de tomar aquello que le había sido negado, y las dos veces se había ido. Y sin embargo, había acudido allí con la intención de hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho. No tenía sentido.

Las olas continuaban chocando contra la orilla, las estrellas parpadeaban desde aquel cielo alto y vacío de nubes, y mientras las preguntas surgían a través de su torturada mente, las respuestas se volvían más elusivas, escapándose cada vez que creía que las tenía bien sujetas.

Había una cosa que sin embargo sí estaba clara. El negocio de Bella tenía que triunfar. Porque cuando terminara aquel susto de las amenazas, tendría un negocio que arrancar y al que dedicarse. Tendría una vida allí en Hawái.

Y él podría irse.

* * *

Bueno mis queridas, aquí les dejo otro capitulo más. Espero que les guste y si pueden dejen unos comentarios :( Saber que están ahí me hacen feliz, así sean esos comentarios corticos. Gracias a la linda de Pera l.t, eres un amor de persona! Un beso a todas


End file.
